Ever Wonder
by RavenGhost
Summary: Roy is murdered inside the SSBM mansion, but no one even knew it. What happens when his spirit goes into 'Heaven' Will he be able to help the others find his killer? Chap 17 up! (Only one more after this)
1. My Life, My Pride is Broken

RavenGhost: I'M ALIVE!! WAHOO!!!

Aegis: That's nice and all…but don't ya have something to say?

RavenGhost: What? Oh…um…I got stuck in writer's block. And I'm still in it. I wrote this after reading The Lovely Bones. That was a sad book! So...this fic is based off that book.

Disclaimer: RavenGhost does not own SSBM. She does own her idea of Heaven…and part of the plot.

RavenGhost: Yeah…the whole watching from Heaven belongs to Alice Sebold. YAY!! And the Heaven in this story belongs to me. HAHA! And any of you crazy religious people, sorry if my version of Heaven isn't like the bible. And another thing, I'm in High School now, so I'm BUSY. Super busy. I have like six different football games to go to, and I'm in the marching band, and will soon join the school newspaper, if they let me. (THEY BETTER) And I think that's all. Wait. Unlike my other stories, this one contains almost NO humor. Well, Leaj can bring that in later! Um…I've talked enough, please read!

****

GOOGLE. USE IT. LOVE IT. OBEY IT. GOOGLE.

My name was Roy. I was 15 when I was murdered, and I was also in the Super Smash Bros Tournament. Yeah, I was surrounded by 25 different people, and somehow, one of them managed to kill me, right in the dining hall, in broad daylight. So much for this building's 'top security measures'. This shows that it pays to be paranoid. Prehaps you would like to know how I died, right? I'm only assuming…

Back on Earth, I made quite a few friends. Marth and Link were my two very best friends. I thought Zelda was pretty, but she was Link's girl, so I left her alone; but we were still good friends. Samus was really nice, and I guess I kind of liked her…a little. Mario and Luigi were Italian, but that never stopped me. They did have a hard to understand accent, though. The Pokemon were hard to understand, but who cared? All ya had to do was nod your head whenever they spoke. Kirby and Ness hanged out with me a couple of times, but that wasn't for long.

On the day I died, Samus asked me if I wanted to go out with her for lunch. I agreed, not only because Samus was a friend, but because the food here sucks ass. Plus, today was liver, and the last time I had the liver, something _moved_. That was the last time I ever ate liver.

The point is that I agreed, and everyday in Heaven I always wonder the same thing in the back of my mind, 'What if I hadn't agreed to go with her? Would I still be alive?' 'Cause that was one of the things Heaven didn't let you do. Go back. I found this very annoying.

I ran up the stairs to tell Marth and Link. At least, I remember myself running and telling them. I'm pretty sure that happened.

"Hi guys!" I had said in a very perky voice.

Link looked up from his card game, "What are you so happy about?" he asked me.

Marth looked down at us from the top bunk. I had always wanted that bunk. I wasn't fast enough to get it. "Really, your smile is starting to blind me."

I gave him a 'shut up' look. "Samus asked if I want to go out with her for lunch."

Marth looked at me, "Isn't usually the who guy asks the girl out?"

I frowned, "This isn't a date, if that's what you're thinking. I just wanted to have something edible, and Samus is a friend of mine." I remember explaining.

Link didn't even look up from his card game. They both said at the same time, "It's a date."

"Is not." I mumbled, unsure of myself at the moment. _Was_ it a date?

"Stage one: Denial." Marth snickered from the top bunk.

"I am not in denial!" I fumed.

"Yeah ya are." Link replied.

"How would you know?" I asked.

Marth laughed from the bunk again, "Well…your face is as red as a tomato, and I don't think it can get any redder."

It was true. I looked at the side mirror and saw my completely red face.

"Um…" was all I had to say. If anyone wanted to add on, that would have been the greatest time. But, as usual, nobody bothered.

"You'll be fine." was all Link said as I walked out the door.

How wrong he was. I died three minutes after he said that.

I remember sliding down the banister of the stairs. I was too lazy to actually walk down them. Plus, they creaked with each and every step you took. Once, those old stairs broke when Ganondorf was running down them. I remembered that too. Link had pulled the world's greatest prank (with my help) on Ganondorf. I don't remember what it was, something with a bucket of gravy. Oh yeah! We placed a bucket of gravy over Ganondorf's door. Although…he wasn't the best person to pull a prank on. He never got any of the jokes. I told Link this, and he only said that I was paranoid. Yet again, Link was wrong. Very wrong. My point is, the gravy spilled all over him, and he knew who did it. He found us three seconds later, hiding behind a small tree in a pot. We ran like our lives depended on it, which they probably did.

When we reached the staircase, I took the rail down, and Link ran down, missing the fourth step, cause that step was always the loudest, and it was sagging. Gannon turned and ran down the stairs. He had forgotten all about the fourth step. So, when his foot connected with it, the old step just, broke. That resulted in Gannon falling through the stairs. It was funny as Hell, mind you. After that, we ran off again.

After Gannon got his sorry, ugly ass out of the staircase, that nobody saw until _after_ he told Master Hand and Crazy Hand about it. That resulted in everyone laughing their heads off. At least we brought some humor to this humorless house. But, since Gannon broke the staircase, he would have to pay to get it fixed. That was cool. But, Crazy Hand said that we also had to put in our fair share of money. Not so cool.

I smiled at the memory of that. I forgot who's idea it was to put gravy over the door, (probably Link's) but it was funny as Hell. I landed carefully on the floor. Last time I did this, I crashed into the wall. That hurt.

I started to walk towards the living room, when I had heard a noise from behind. I turned around and saw nothing. I shrugged it off and continued walking. Again, I heard something, but no one was there. The third time I heard something, I angrily turned around only to come face to face with the barrel of a gun. The last thing I remember hearing was the gun going off.

****

YAHOO. FEAR IT. RUNAWAY. LAUGH LIKE A NUT.

RavenGhost: Yeah. Sorry Roy.

Roy: O.O I'M DEAD!?

RavenGhost: Yeah…poor you. Well…please. If ya want the next chapter, leave a review. I NEED REVIEWS!! LIKE SOUP NEEDS BROTH!! (hey, that made sense)


	2. Welcome to Heaven

RavenGhost: (singing) I'VE BECOME SO NUMB!!

Aegis: Ignore her. She's obsessed over her Linkin Park CD.

RavenGhost: Shut up.

****

SuperSmashGal: A LEAF!!! WAHOO!!! Wait...that has nothing to do with this…Oops. Thanks for the review!

****

Hematite: A new one! Hello! Thanks for the review!

****

NekoRaven: O.o THANKS!! You've made my…night. It's like 10:00PM here. Don't worry, Roy's not gone. Well, he is, but…you'll see!

RavenGhost: Cool. In this chapter, you'll meet Leaj and Charlie, two girls who already live in 'Heaven'. You'll like them.

Disclaimer: (sigh) RavenGhost does not own SSBM. She owns this version of Heaven, Leaj, and Charlie.

RavenGhost: ON WITH IT!!

****

I CAN'T REALLY THINK OF ONE RIGHT NOW.

When I first entered Heaven I thought everyone saw what I saw. That in everyone's heaven there was a wide and grassy field. It was endless. I looked over towards the right of me. There was a forest, it's leaves already turning red or brown and falling. There were children and some older people playing around in the trees, or raking leaves. I looked to my left. There was a wheat field. I saw many trails that led inside it. I saw some people walking out of it and looking as scared as me. Although I wasn't scared, I was confused.

"My, that's a first." a girl's voice said from behind me.

I turned around and looked at her, "Who are you?" I asked, "Where am I?"

She laughed. She had black hair that was kept up in a bun. Her eyes were light green. She was wearing a black turtleneck with long sleeves that went past her hands, a black short skirt, black tights, and a black pair of boots that went up to the top of her ankles.

"Sorry about that. I like to sneak up on the new ones." she said to me as she held out her hand for me to shake, "I'm Leaj. And I take it you're Roy, right?"

"Yeah…" I replied as I shook her hand, "How did you know?"

She smiled, "This, my friend is Heaven. I've been here for quite a while."

I looked around. Heaven? This was Heaven? I had always thought that heaven was a bright place filled with clouds, all of your family was there, and you were an angel. I looked at Leaj.

"I'm sorry…but this doesn't look like Heaven." I said to her.

Leaj looked at me, "Well, this is Heaven, weather you believe it or not. I bet you're thinking of Freedom, right?"

"What's that?" I asked.

"Freedom is a truly happy place. To get to freedom, you must forget all about Earth, your friends, why you were killed." Leaj explained.

That sounded impossible to me.

"How long have you been here?" I asked.

Leaj looked up at the sky, "Um…I was murdered in 1995. So…I've been here for ten years."

"Oh." I replied.

"Do you like it here?" she asked.

"No."

"Me either."

I sighed and looked around. This placed seemed almost…normal. Leaj noticed this.

"Come on! I'll introduce ya to Charlie! She loves making friends with the younger spirits." she said as she started to walk towards the wheat field. She stopped and looked at me, "Come on!"

"Oh, okay." I replied as I ran after her.

After a few minutes, we reached a grassy area. There was a huge tree, a small pond, and hanging off the tree was a tire swing.

"Charlie!" Leaj called out.

A girl with red hair walked out from behind the tree. She had violet eyes and was wearing a tight dark blue tee shirt that cut off under her chest. She had on a sleeve like thing on each arm that started above her elbow, and went down. As it went down, it got wider, so at the end, it was just a wide hole. It was also a dark blue. She was wearing a pair of white jeans and black shoes. She looked at me.

"Who's that?" she asked Leaj while point at me.

"That's Roy. He's new." she replied.

"How new?" Charlie asked.

"Twelve minutes new."

"Oh." Charlie looked at me, "I'm sorry." she whispered.

"What for?" I asked.

Leaj looked at me, "She was raised in a family of rich and top class. Manners suck. That's what I say."

"Oh. When…" I asked.

Charlie looked at me, "I was raped and then killed December 25, 1996."

Leaj looked at her, "That must have sucked."

Charlie frowned, "Yeah."

"Who did it?" I asked.

"My dad."

"Oh."

Leaj looked at me, "What happened to you?"

"I was shot…I think." I replied.

"By who?" Charlie asked.

"I have no clue." I replied.

"Hm…maybe we could help!" she suddenly said.

"How?" I asked.

Leaj walked over to the pond and pulled out a bubble of water. She held it out for me.

"Take it. You will be able to see your friends through this bubble. I used it to watch my family." she explained to me.

I took it. It looked like any ordinary bubble to me. That is, until I saw my body. Man, I was a mess. Who ever shot me had cut me up and put me into a bag. I saw who was carrying it.

"YOU!" I yelled at the bubble.

Leaj and Charlie walked over to the tire swing and started to push each other on it. They knew I needed some time alone. I watched as that person walked out into the dirt floor garage of the Smash House. That was the only place with dirt. They walked over to a hole that was about the size of my chopped up body. They dropped my bag in and covered the hole up. The floor looked like normal.

I only stood and watched the bubble. They buried me in the garage!? But why did they kill me? What did I do to them? I watched as they walked out like nothing happened.

I put the bubble down, "What can I do?" I asked Leaj.

"About what?" she asked me.

"My death. I want to show the other Smashers who did it." I replied.

Leaj thought about it, "Make your body bleed. Your blood will be visible through the floor."

"How?" I asked.

"Just think about it." she replied while walking over to Charlie.

I wasn't quite clear on that. Then, a thought hit me, "Can I tell them?"

Leaj looked up from the tire swing, "What?"

"Can't I appear, ya know? Like a ghost?" I asked.

"No." Leaj replied, "You can't interact with them at all."

"Damn." I whispered. I looked around. Marth and Link! What about them? And Samus? Was she okay? I looked at Leaj.

"Can I use that bubble again?" I asked.

"Sure. Use it anytime you want. Just pull some water up with your hands, and the bubble will be there. You can watch your friends from that bubble, too." she explained as she gave Charlie another push.

I could watch my friends? Well, it was better than nothing. I might as well give it a shot.

It was 11:00PM at my home. Marth, Link, Zelda, and Samus were looking for me.

"Roy!" I heard Marth call out, "Roy!"

Link looked around for me. He was probably thinking that this was some kind of joke. He was wrong again. I could tell that thought was for comfort, cause he looked very worried. They had searched everywhere, and still no sign of me.

Duh, cause I'm dead, and my body is buried in the garage. Too bad I couldn't tell them that. I sighed and went back to watching them in the bubble.

"Roy?" Samus called out, "Where are you?"

The four of them stopped when they saw Mario walking over to them, a angry look on his face, "WILL YA ALL SHUT YOUR TRAPS!!! SOME PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO SLEEP!!!!"

Woah, so much for the Italian accent.

"Mario…" Zelda began, "Have you seen Roy? Please? We've been looking for him for the past three hours!"

Good God, three hours? Only three hours? It seemed like a year went past up here in Heaven.

Mario looked around, "No. I haven't. But, if ya do find him, tell him to stop playing with those damn firecrackers!"

"Firecrackers?" Marth asked confused.

"Yeah." Mario replied as I watched them, "I heard one of his loud ones go off today in the house!"

'He must be talking about the gunshot!' I thought as I looked down again.

Mario shrugged, "Now, you guys get to bed. I'm sure he'll turn up later."

No, I wouldn't. I wanted to go down there and tell them my body was under the garage, that it was a gun, not a firecracker! Wait. I never had any firecrackers. Where did Mario get that idea?

I FOUND THIS AN IGNORANCE

RavenGhost: Well, at least Roy isn't out of the story. But, he's dead.

General Zindoff: I say, where am I?

RavenGhost: Hey…aren't you that guy who hunts humans?

GZ: (cocks pistol)

RavenGhost: O.o AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (runs off with GZ chasing her)

Aegis: That was intensely random. She'll live. Well, leave a review, and that lazy girl will update.

REVIEW!!!


	3. The Forest of Accent

RavenGhost: Holy Fuck. (looks at all the reviews) That's cool. (smiles) NOTHING SHALL DISTRACT ME FROM UPDATING!!!

(a Black MiniCooper drives into my house, and past me)

RavenGhost: O.O Screw updating! (runs after MiniCooper) WAIT!!!!!!

Aegis: (walks in drinking a Dr.Pepper) . . What the fuck happened? (sees MiniCooper shaped hole in wall) Ah. She'll be gone for quite a while. (crickets) FINE!! I'LL FUCKING DO IT! (walks over to computer)

****

NekoRaven: You bet. RavenGhost was pissed while reading that book. She was yelling at it. Thanks for your review!

****

Pikachu-Goddess-Rishika: Yeah. I'm hoping so too. Thanks for the review!

****

Anyone: Thanks! (smiles)

****

SuperSmashGal: O.o Well…this proves that we people drink too much pop, but do we care? (drinks Dr.Pepper) Hell no. Thanks for the review!

Aegis: Stupid authoress.

With RavenGhost…

RavenGhost: (is watching the black MiniCooper) It's beautiful…(drools)

Some Random Guy: Hey! Get away from my car!

RavenGhost: O.O NEVER!!!! (pushes MiniCooper down a hill with her hanging off the bumper) WEE!!!! IT'S ALL MINE!! MINE I SAY, MINE!! MAWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA--AAAAAAHAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!

Back home…

Aegis: I'll post…

****

RAVENGHOST PUTS SOMETHING DOWN HERE, RIGHT? OH. THIS WILL WORK…

I stopped and looked at the bubble. The guys had all gone to bed. Prehaps I should, too.

Charlie walked over to me and sat down, "I'm guessing that your friends don't even know you're dead?" she asked.

"Yeah." I replied, "They know I'm missing. But, no one knows I'm dead."

"That happens a lot. They'll know soon enough." she replied.

I looked at her, then around for Leaj, "Where is Leaj?" I asked.

"Listen." she said.

I did. And I heard it. There was a saxophone playing in the background. I turned around to see Leaj playing a sax. There was a girl and three boys with her watching.

"She's really good." Charlie said as she snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah." I agreed. Leaj was good, "Does she do that a lot?" I asked.

Charlie nodded, "Everyday of her afterlife she plays that sax. She loves it. Do you play anything?" she asked me.

"No." I admitted.

"I play the flute." Charlie said as a flute floated out of the water. She reached over to grab it and pulled it up.

"Cool." I mumbled.

"Don't ya know it?" she asked.

"When will it be dark?" I asked.

"It never becomes dark." Charlie replied.

"Huh?" I asked.

"We just take naps, ya know? It's like sleeping, only shorter." she explained to me.

"Okay." I replied as I laid down on the soft, green grass. It felt just like a bed. I soon fell asleep with the soft melody of Leaj and Charlie's music playing.

I was awaken by the bubble that showed me my friends and killer. I opened my eyes and looked at it, "What?" I asked.

It was showing me something. I looked at it. It was Link's little brother, Young Link. I watched the bubble as Y. Link walked down the halls. I saw that he was following a shadow. The shadow of my killer.

"No." I whispered.

He stopped and looked around. Did he hear me? But, Leaj said that I couldn't talk to anyone out there. I watched as he ran back to his room. Thank God, he was safe. No, he was more than that; he was _alive_. He was alive while I was here. I envied him. I wanted to be there. Not here in 'Heaven'.

I sat there, watching him. Every step he took, everything he looked at.

I wanted to be him, but I couldn't. I looked behind me when Leaj walked up.

"Ya know. We don't call this place 'Heaven'. We have another name."

"What?" I asked.

"Accents." she replied, "It tells about us. Stop being so sad. You're here forever, might as well wait for it. Your friends will come when they die, you know."

"Yeah." I replied.

I looked into the bubble again. I saw the dining room, the very room I had died in. I saw Marth, Link, Zelda, and Samus asking everyone where I was. What was weird was the fact that Falco, another smasher, was standing right where I died. I thought that was odd. But, so was Accent. I watched everyone.

Mario was the first one to talk, "Has anyone seen Roy!?" he called out.

No one answered. My killer was somebody in that room. Right in front of everyone was the reason I was shot and chopped to pieces. Too bad nobody knew that.

Gannon looked around, "Who knows? Maybe he's dead."

No, he wasn't my killer, but he was just about the closet thing to them.

I kept my eyes on the bubble, not daring to even blink. That didn't last so long, and I blinked.

"Dead?" Link asked, "Roy's a big boy, he can take care of himself." he stated.

Young Link looked up, "I heard Roy last night."

Everyone looked at him.

"He told me to stay away from the shadow."

"I think you're overreacting." Link replied.

"I am not!" I heard Young Link yell back. That kid has almost no control over his temper.

"I'm sure Roy is fine." Link stated.

"Then how come we haven't seen him for a night and half the day?" Marth asked.

'Thank you, Marth!' I thought as I watched him look at Link.

Link frowned, "I have no idea, Marth. Do I look physic?" he asked in an annoyed tone.

_I'm in the garage!!!_

No one heard that too. Leaj was right. But, how did I get to Young Link? Who knew? I sighed and watched the bubble some more.

Zelda looked at the two swordsmen and sighed, "We'll keep on searching." she replied.

Everyone, even me, looked at her.

"Let's just go…" she whispered.

She knew something. I think. Well, I don't know. I watched as the bubble jumped back into the pond. I looked behind me for Leaj and Charlie. They weren't there. I looked at the wheat field, listening for the sound of the sax and flute, but none was heard. I heard nothing, just the sound of the wind. A light fog had settled down in Accents, giving everything that flashback look I walked towards the forest. Might as well. I've been staying at the pond for a while.

The forest was actually pretty cool. The trees were huge, and they were loosing their leaves. I crossed over to another part of the forest, and everything was cold and covered in snow.

I smiled. There was so much to this place that I had yet to learn. I might as well try to make my body bleed.

I walked over to a frozen lake. I looked out into it. I saw children ice skating and making snowmen, playing in the snow, and some adults were watching them and playing as well. I smiled some more. This place wasn't so bad. But, you know what they say, Home is where the heart is, and I wanted more than anything to be home. I wanted to see Samus, Marth, Link, Zelda, and everyone else, even Ganondorf.

But, that would never happen. I wasn't allowed to do that.

I looked back at the frozen lake. I saw Charlie ice skating with a boy that had green hair. She looked happy, so I decided against bugging her. I sighed again and walked off, in search of Leaj.

****

UM……………………..HI?

Aegis: Well…I hope I did that right.

RavenGhost: (burst into the house while hanging onto the black MiniCooper) HI AEGIS!!

Aegis: (sigh)

RavenGhost: I got a MiniCooper!

Aegis: And about three years of being grounded.

RavenGhost: O.o Eh?

(we hear a car pull into the drive)

RavenGhost: O.o HOLY FUCK!! I'LL UPDATE LATER!! (starts cleaning and fixing, and hiding that MiniCooper she 'borrowed')

Aegis: She says review!

YES!!! REVIEW!!


	4. Bloody Bag

RavenGhost: O.o (sees all the reviews) Holy Fuck times nine! All that in three days!? STUPID INTERNET!!!

Aegis: AOL froze on her.

RavenGhost: O.o I'll answer.

SuperSmashGal: SUGAR!!! (laughs like a nut) Thanks for the review!

CrocGirl13: Oops. Well…um…Thanks for the review! Here! (throws flag over) Now fight away the mob!

Jak-Daxter: I'm so glad you like it! Thank you!

Pikachu-Goddess-Rishika: Well, you'll get your wish in this chapter! Thank you for the review!

Bballstar42: Yeah. I like gore. DON'T KILL ME!! O.o Um…hey! I can't just answer all those questions for ya! (smiles) But here is another chapter!

Hematite: Well…we'll just have to wait and see. Thanks for the review!

PIRO the unforgiving one: I'm sure your fic is great! (smiles) Thanks for the review!

NekoRaven: Holy Snickers? That's funny! Thanks! I'm flattered! (smiles) Here's another chapter! (sees Roy and Wilbur) Hi Roy! (waves)

SilentGuy: Thank you! I'm glad you like it!

RavenGhost: So many nice people! (smiles) I feel loved! (dances)

Aegis: Ahem.

RavenGhost: O.o RIGHT!!! You review to read the story! Here it is! (smiles)

CRACKERS ARE GOOD!!!

I looked at Earth again. I still hadn't found Leaj, and that was three days. Man, this place was big. My friends were worried sick, and the cops were there as well.I saw who was in the room. Marth, Link, Samus, Zelda, Young Link, Gannon, Bowser, DK, Mario, Luigi, Peach, Caption Falcon, and Falco. One of them was my murder.

"He's been missing for how long?" the cop asked my friends in a lazy way. Fucking cop. He wasn't worth shit; I could tell.

"Three days." mumbled Marth. It looked as if he had been the one answering that question.

"Hm…"the cop mumbled. This guy was such a fake, it sickened me, "So, his name is Roy, age 15, hair red, eyes blue, height 5'4."

"Yes." mumbled Link. This was boring him too.

I watched as the cop wrote something else down and walked off. I followed Marth, Link, and Zelda into the garage.

"Where do you think Roy is?" Zelda asked.

"I hate to say it, but Gannon's theory might be…true." Marth replied.

"Nah." Link stated, "Roy cam take care of himself.

God Link, how stupid can you get!?

They were walking towards my body! Bleed! BLEED!!

It started to bleed.

They stopped three feet from it and watched the black liquid form a puddle.

"What's going on?" Link asked as Marth walked over to the puddle. He placed a finger on it. He looked at his hand.

"This is blood." he whispered.

Zelda and Link had wide eyes. Marth only looked from them, to my puddle, "Should we?" he asked.

"Yes." Zelda replied. She ran over to a shovel rack (I have no idea why we even had a shovel rack, but still) and grabbed three shovels. She ran back and handed them out.

After fifteen minutes, my friends found the bag in which my body was. I smiled up here in Heaven. Things were looking for the better.

I saw my friends stare at the bag. It was once white, now a horrid shade of blood red, and it stank like Hell. Marth reached in and grabbed the top of the bag. He slowly pulled it up.

"Well…" Zelda said.

Marth unsheathed Falchion and in one quick swipe, cut off the top of the bag, letting my body slide out and onto the floor.

Zelda couldn't take it, and she turned around and threw up. Link and Marth just…stared, as if they thought this was a dream. Hoping that it was a dream, that it wasn't real.

It was.

I stared at my body. I looked up as I saw Charlie standing over me.

"Was that you?" she asked.

"Yeah." I replied.

She looked at my friends, "They look sad." she stared.

"Yeah." I whispered.

Marth looked at Link, "Get Mario." he whispered.

Link just stood there.

"GET MARIO!" Marth yelled.

Link snapped out of his thoughts and ran down the hall as fast she he could go.

He arrived a few minutes later with Mario, and the cops, as well as some of the other Smashers. Gannon, Bowser, Caption Falcon, DK, Samus, and Luigi. One of them was my killer.

"What's all this ruckus about a body?" Gannon asked.

"What does it sound like, ya dickhead!?" Caption Falcon shot back, "Someone found Roy's body!"

I saw Link look over at Caption Falcon. He frowned. I was as well. Nobody cared, except my friends, that is. I sighed with Charlie and kept on watching.

"Well…I think your friend is dead." the cop stated.

Marth spun around and punched him hard in the jaw, "IS IT THAT OBVIOUS!?" he yelled at the cop, whose jaw was bleeding.

Up in Accents I was cheering for Marth. I didn't like that cop, anyways. Stupid cop.

The cop slowly got up while giving Marth a death glare.

"The cops at your place aren't very smart, are they?" Charlie asked me when she saw the lazy fatass state that I was dead.

"Yeah. They're pretty dumb." I replied, "Have you seen Leaj?"

Charlie looked up into the sky for a minute, "No. She's around here somewhere. You can't leave Accent…I'm sure she's alright, if that's what you're wondering."

"No. I just haven't seen her in a while." I replied.

"Listen kid…" I heard the cop say to Marth, "I know this Roy was your best friend. I'm sorry for your lost. But, please try to keep your temper under control."

Temper!? Marth never _had_ a temper. That was the first time (other than in the Smash Tournament) I've ever seen him punch anyone out of pure anger. That cop was really getting on my nerves.

I could tell Marth was giving it everything he had to keep from pulling out Falchion and killing the cop. He sighed and turned around then left the room.

I was sighing right along with him. Nobody knew anything! I knew who killed me! All I needed was for someone to find some proof.

Young Link! He heard me last night! Maybe I could contact him and explain to him what was going on! Now the hard part…how _do _I get a hold of him?

I looked at Charlie, "I was able to contact someone on Earth." I explained.

She smiled, "It was a child, right?"

"Yeah. How did you know?"

"It is easier for the spirits to contact children, than adults. The child's mind is so open, it will believe almost anything. Such as ghosts, for instance." she explained to me.

I nodded. So…If I ever wanted anyone to know who killed me, I should start with the children.

Charlie nodded, it was as if she knew what I was thinking, "But please…" she began, "Don't placed the children in danger."

I nodded, like I was going to put one of my friends in danger.

Charlie stood up and looked around, "I'm going off in search of Leaj. You can come with me if you want."

I nodded. I might need someone to help me with this, and Leaj was my best bet, wherever she was. That bubble floated out of the water and behind me.

Charlie smiled, "It likes you."

"Really?" I asked.

She nodded, "Water Sprites are very shy. They don't like many people. They used to be the children on Earth who were abused and fear humans."

"Oh." I replied.

I didn't know the name of the Water Sprite that was following me, but it kept me company, along with Charlie. Looking for Leaj might take a while.

SO IS CHICKEN…

RavenGhost: Well, there ya go! Please update! The more reviews I get…um…the more I'll update! (Damn that sounded weird…)

REVIEWS ARE LIKE SOUP! AND SOUP IS GOOD FOR RAVENGHOST!!


	5. Talking to the Living

RavenGhost: Holy Fuck times 29585486558. That…is a Hell of a lot of reviews. (gapes at all the reviews)

Aegis: Ahem.

RavenGhost: (snaps out) Oh. Um…HI!! Um…here!

****

SuperSmashGal: O.o Okay. Thanks for the soup and review!

****

Jak-Daxter: I'm glad you like it. (reads review) "I'll be watching you." (shifty eyes) MUST UPDATE!!!

****

NekoRaven: O.o Wow. I write sad stuff? Cool. Yeah. Most people don't like fics where their favorite character dies because they leave for the rest of the story. Not this one! Thank you so much for the review!

****

CrocGirl13: Poo. (snaps fingers) I didn't get ya to cry. Well, I wasn't aiming. Well…I wasn't aiming on the Lighthouse. (goes into deep thought)

****

SilentGuy: Thanks! O.o What's with the bowing? Oh well! Yay!

****

PIRO the unforgiven one: Yeah. I had to put that line in there. I wanted Marth to maul somebody. Thanks for the review.

****

Bballstar42: Yeah. That's right. I wouldn't be able to update! (smiles) Thanks for the review!

****

Hematite: That's alright. We all are a little crazy on the inside. Thanks for the review!

****

Shadow Blaziken: YAY!! SOUP!!!!!!!! Thanks for the review!

****

GerudoPrincess: Okay! Here it is! Thanks for the review!

RavenGhost: (looks at calendar) Grr….

Aegis: (looks over) What?

RavenGhost: Today's school photos. AW MAN!!! And I forgot to destroy the form!!! ARGH!! **_WHY_** DID I BRING IT HOME!? STUPID INTERNET FORM!! I BLAME YOU!!!!

Aegis: Poor you.

RavenGhost: I know…I'll frown. (laughs) That'll piss off mom. MAWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!

Aegis: Just post the chapter!

RavenGhost: AFTER THE DISCLAIMERS!!

Disclaimer: RavenGhost does not own SSBM or Nintendo. She owns her form of Heaven, Leaj, Charlie, and that picture form.

RavenGhost: WILL YOU SHUT UP ALREADY!?

****

I HATE SCHOOL PICTURES. SMILE. THEY SAY…

How right I was. Charlie and I have been walking for what seems days.

Charlie looked ay me, "It has been four days." she replied.

"Four days!?" I asked.

She nodded, "Time here is much faster than on Earth. In a way…"

I nodded and followed her. We were no longer in the forest, but on the coast. The ocean went on as far as they eye could see, and so did the beach we were walking on. It was warm out and I saw many spirits walking down the sane beach, or swimming. I looked at Charlie.

"Are there any sharks in Accent?" I asked.

She nodded, "Yes, but they are nice. We leave each other alone."

I saw what she said was true. There were a bunch of kids riding a great white shark that was about as big as Jaws. I could only stare wide eyed. Kids riding sharks!? Good Lord! What else was here?

"There." Charlie said as she pointed out to an island in the ocean.

It was very tall. The cliffs were huge! And I could barely make out a lighthouse on the top.

Charlie let her finger go down, "Leaj used to live on an island like that. She had twelve brothers and six sisters. She loved them all."

"So...how did that island get there?" I asked.

"This is Heaven, remember? The simplest desire becomes a reality." she explained, "Leaj really wanted an island like her home, so Heaven gave it to her. She goes there a lot."

I nodded. Things were beginning to make some sense. Charlie saw this and laughed.

"Do not worry…you'll get the hang of this place." she replied as she walked towards a dock and sat down.

"Um…"

She looked up at me, "We are waiting for the ferry. Be quiet."

I sighed and looked into the bubble. How were my friends doing?

It was daytime, and my friends were a mess. Marth was sitting down on a chair and reading, but you could tell he was hurt. Zelda was in her room crying into her pillow. Link was in the training room, beating the shit out of Fox because he was so mad.

"Link!" I heard Fox yell.

Link slowed down and stopped, "What?" he asked.

Fox sighed, "Listen. We all miss Roy, but please…don't take your anger out on me!"

Good idea Fox. Too bad Link's so temperamental.

Link sighed, "I'm sorry." he said, "It's just…ya know."

Fox nodded, "Like I said, we all miss him."

Link looked up, "But I have an even better question."

"What?"

"Who killed him?"

"And why?"

"Exactly." Link replied.

Good idea Link. I knew who killed me, but I didn't know why.

"Roy?" Charlie asked me, "Roy? The ferry is here."

"Huh?" I asked as I looked up. Yep. The ferry was there. That wasn't so long.

I looked behind us. There were more spirits waiting for the ferry as well. I followed Charlie as we boarded. She chose to sit on the top, I sat next to her.

After about half an hour, we reached the island. Charlie and I were the only ones to get off. We waved good bye to the ferry as it left out view.

I looked at the island. We were right on the beach of it. Right where the sand meet the grass, there was a thick layer of fog.

Charlie grabbed my hand, "Don't let go. That fog is so thick. I got lost in that stuff once." she explained as she ran into the fog while dragging me.

How thick was the fog? I couldn't see my nose. That's how thick it was. But, Charlie seemed to know where she was going, because she was running through the stuff like it wasn't there.

After thirty seconds, we reached what appeared to be a cave, but there was a light. Charlie ran in. After a few feet, the fog was no longer there.

We were in some sort of house! I saw a small area that was the kitchen. I looked over and saw a small living room like place with a bed.

"Leaj is upstairs." Charlie explained as she ran up a curved ramp that led upstairs. I sighed and ran after her.

I smiled as I saw Charlie hugging the air out of Leaj.

"We have missed you!" Charlie cried out.

Leaj sighed and looked at me, "Charlie told me you contacted a child. Very good." she said as she clapped her hands, "Do you have the Water Sprite that contacted the child?"

I looked behind me. Yep. It was still there!

"Yeah." I replied.

Leaj nodded, "It's easier to get a hold of them at night."

And so that's what we did. We waited until night. Leaj said that midnight was the best time to do this. We waited and waited until 11:59PM.

"Now." Leaj whispered.

I looked into the bubble. It showed me Young Link. It went deeper, into his dreams.

His dream was quite simple. He was playing with Marth, Link, Nana, Popo, Ness, and me. I watched it through the bubble. I saw Y. Link's face as one by one, we all vanished. He stopped and looked around, calling our names…one at a time.

I just watched him in his dream. He just…stood there, calling for us, crying for us. He ran away, looking. Just looking.

I sighed and looked again. Was this what he has been dreaming? All of us dying?

Leaj looked at me, "At midnight, children dream their greatest fears. We all did, and used to. It happens without our knowing."

I looked at her. My greatest fear was becoming weak and dying. Looks like that happened already.

"Young Link." I whispered into the bubble.

"Huh? Hello?" he asked in his dream, and talked in his sleep.

"Link." I whispered.

He looked around, "Roy!?" he called out, "Roy!? Where are you!?"

"In Heaven."

Young Link looked around, "But you're dead! How can you be talking to me!?"

I smiled, although he couldn't see me, "Yes…I know I'm dead. That won't stop me."

I watched as he looked around, "I'm dreaming, right? This is a dream! You're dead! They found your body in the garage!"

"And Marth punched a cop." I stated.

"How did you know?" he asked the emptiness of his dream.

"Because I saw you guys. I told ya, I'm in Heaven." I explained again.

Young Link looked around, "You're dead."

I sighed, "Yes…I know I'm dead. Will you stop pointing that out now!?"

"Um…okay." I heard him whisper.

"Listen. You're the only Smasher I've been able to get a hold of. Got that?"

"Yeah."

I smiled, this was going along quite well.

_Young Link…_

I gasped. Someone was trying to wake him up!

"Huh?" he asked the air.

"Listen! I was killed by--"

_YOUNG LINK!_

"NO!" I yelled at the bubble when the connection was broken.

I looked down to Earth at who stopped me from contacting and telling Young Link. I nearly screamed when I saw who it was.

It was my killer…

****

SCHOOL PICTURES SUCK SO MUCH FUCKING ASS.

RavenGhost: Oh. I just left you guys at one mo fo of a cliffhanger! (smiles) I'm EVIL!! Now. Review! You know that reviews are like soup, and that I NEED soup! So…review!

Readers: Yawn.

RavenGhost: Or you'll never find out what happens!

Readers: O.o (start reviewing)

REVIEW PLEASE!


	6. Kirby and the Black Market

RavenGhost: I'm back! Did ya miss me?

Aegis: No.

RavenGhost: Oh. Well…I was right! PICTURES ARE EVIL!!! I frowned. Meh…I'm good!

****

SuperSmashGal: Yeah. They are evil! Thanks for the review!

Jak-Daxter: SOUP!!! (grabs soup) My soup! Thanks for the review!

****

Anonymous: Wow. That is one long review. Wonder who you are…

****

Jamie: Hi! Nice to see you enjoy it!

****

Bballstar42: School SUCKS!! Grrr…thanks for the review!

****

Pikachu-Goddess-Rishika: Yes. Aren't I EVIL? Thanks for the review!

****

Nintendo Master: Ya got that right. Those cameras did something to my brain…

****

XZero84x: No more cliffhangers? (laughs) That's like asking me not to curse for a hole day! Thanks for the review!

****

Shadow Blaziken: Yeah. I look dumb too. BUT I FROWNED!! MAWHAHAHAHAHA!

****

SlientGuy: I prefer Dr.Pepper. Thanks for the review!

****

Kuroi Tenshi-Dark Angle: Hi! Yeah…don't ya all? Thanks for the review!

****

GerudoPrincess: I'M EVIL!!! Thanks for the review!

RavenGhost: So many reviews! Cool! (rubs head) Ow.

Aegis: Now what?

RavenGhost: Remember? I got mauled over the head with a trombone. Band hurts. (Really! That happened like…two days ago)

Aegis: RavenGhost does not own SSBM. She owns Leaj, Charlie, part of the plot, Accent, and a walkman.

****

MY WALKMAN!!!!!!

"Oh my God." That was the only thing I could think to say. _Oh my God._

Leaj looked at me, then at the bubble. She sighed a long and sad sigh. "We can't do anything…for the moment."

I looked at her, "What are you saying?"

She sighed, "Death follows one and their closest of friends, and even in the end…we can't stop it." She said as she walked down the ramp.

Charlie looked at me, "Don't worry about her, she just gets these weird mood swings sometimes…just like she did now."

I nodded and looked back at the bubble. My killer, trying to comfort one of my friends, when he killed me only a few days ago. I watched them with much interest.

"How ya doing?" my killer asked Young Link.

I saw him look up with a teary eyed face, "I miss Roy." he stated.

"I miss him too." my killer replied.

_Lire._ That's what I was thinking at the bloody moment. That he was a God Be Damned lire, and a horrible one at that.

"Do you think he's in…Heaven?" Young Link asked.

_Yes. I'm right here, watching you._

"In a way…yes." they replied, "What do you think?"

I saw Young Link sigh, "I'm really not sure. I miss him, and I feel like he's trying to tell me something. Do you believe in ghosts?"

"No." my killer replied quickly.

He knew. I don't know how, but he knew that I could still contact him! He knew that I was in Accent! He knew that I wasn't really dead, just…else ware. That explains why he randomly walked into his room at midnight and woke him up. He knew everything!

"Can humans get into accent?" I asked with worry in my voice. I didn't like Accent, but I didn't want the spirits here to be harmed.

Charlie looked at me, "No. Why do you ask such a woeful question?"

"I think one human knows about this place." I stated.

Charlie looked at me wide eyed, "There is no such way." she said, "Believe me…I know, but Leaj knows way better."

I nodded, "But a human knows. How could that happen?" I asked.

Charlie laughed "No human knows about Accent! They only know Freedom!"

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Very sure." Charlie replied, "Keep an eye on your friend."

Why would I not?

I sighed and went back to the bubble.

"Why?" Young Link asked.

"Because…" he replied, "Its silly…believing that people can die, become ghosts, and contact you. It's just a crazy story that adults tell their children to shut them up."

So that's why my mom did that.

Young Link looked at my killer again, "I do."

"Huh?" he asked.

"I believe in ghosts…Roy was talking to me--"

"He what!?" my killer yelled.

Mistake. BIG mistake.

Marth stuck his head in the doorway, "What the Hell are you two doing? It's 12:30."

"Talking." Young Link replied.

I saw Marth sigh, "Well…go to sleep. And you--" he said as he saw my killer, "Get out. NOW."

My killer only nodded and walked out quietly, whistling a tune that was all too familiar to me. Now I remembered! It was that sound I heard before I died! It was my killer's whistling! So, I wasn't going insane back there like I thought I was. That was a major relief for me.

I looked down and thanked Marth to myself. If he hadn't showed up…well…I'd hate to think of what might have happened. Next question…why the Hell was Marth up and about? Why do I even bother? It seemed like everyone was up and about at night, might as well go along with it.

I sighed and smiled at the same time. I was confused and relieved. I was angry, yet content. I could only think one thing.

"What the fuck is wrong with me?" I asked myself.

Like I had expected, nobody replied. Which was a good thing, because I think I'm starting to go loco.

"You're not loosing your mind." Leaj said as she walked up the ramp and sat down next to me, "You're just utterly confused, and now you think that a human knows about Accent? I'm surprised you haven't tried to commit suicide yet."

"You're helpful." I replied broadly.

"Yes. I know. I'm a riot." she stated back at me.

I looked at her, "He know all about it. That's why he stopped me!"

Leaj looked at me with sad eyes, "Believe what you want to believe, Roy. All I know…is that this place has been kept a secret forever. I don't think a mere human could discover it."

"What if he wasn't just a human?" I asked.

Leaj stopped and turned around, "How do you mean?" she asked me.

"Like…ya know…physic or something." Mewtwo! He was physic! Maybe he told my killer about it!

"Don't do anything stupid." she said to me.

I nodded, why on Earth would I do that? I needed _answers _not thoughts or helpful advice. None of this was helping me at all. Not at all. Plus, I had the mother of headaches.

Charlie walked up to me, "If ya really think that there is a human that knows about Accent, then do what you want. I won't stop you. Nor will Leaj.

I nodded, "Um…any chance we could leave this island?"

Charlie nodded, "Sure, we can leave now if you want. Leaj was just about to go back to the mainland anyway."

"That works out." I stated.

We did as Charlie said. Fifteen minutes later, we were out of the lighthouse and on the ferry back to the mainland. After we got back to the mainland, we went back to the field that I had arrived in.

I sighed as I looked at the field, "I've missed this place." I stated.

Charlie looked up at me, "Why?"

"I feel close to home here." I explained.

"That makes sense, but we better get back to the tire swing." Charlie said as she started to run off.

I sighed and followed her. For a little kid, she sure was fast! We reached the tree in no time flat. I saw Leaj sitting down reading a book. And Charlie was swinging on that tire swing.

"Why did we come here?" I asked.

"Because we can." Charlie stated as she swung higher.

I decided against arguing with her, that would only make my headache worse, and walked over to Leaj.

"What are you reading?" I asked.

She looked up, "It's a book called Cat Laughing Last. What do you want?"

I smiled, "Nothing." I replied.

She nodded and went back to reading.

I grabbed the bubble and looked into it.

I saw Mewtwo and my killer. So…they were both in this!

"You're lucky." I heard Mewtwo say to my killer, "Had you been a second later, Roy would have told Young Link that it was you who killed him."

A thought came to mind. What if they could tell I was watching them? Man, I was _so_ hoping they wouldn't.

"What did you do with Roy's sword?" my killer asked Mewtwo.

The freaky cat pokemon smiled, "Simple. I place it in the Black-market. I wish it luck to get out of there."

"Very clever." My killer replied.

"For you anyway." Mewtwo stated with a grin on his face.

The black-market? Hey! They sold _MY _sword on the fucking Black-market!? Oh, this was low. I would get my revenge, one way or another. Until then…that's an empty threat.

I watched as they laughed. I felt anger boil up within me. I stopped when I heard the doorbell to the smash House.

I watched as Kirby ran up to open it.

"Password?" He asked in some sort of spy like whisper.

"Eggs." the Mailman replied.

I always thought that Kirby couldn't talk. Once again, I have been proven wrong by the way of American People. I stopped and thought about what I just said. Yeah…I was going loco.

Kirby nodded and the Mailman handed over a package that was shaped a lot like my sword.I saw Kirby nod and run up to his room.

He ripped off the covering to reveal my sword. Kirby bought my sword off the Black-market!? I looked around the room. There were a lot of things that looked as if they were from the Black-market. Well, that explains why Kirby is so God Be Damned protective of his little room. The little pink guy bought so much stolen stuff! Wait…why did he buy my sword?

KIRBY BREAKS THE LAW!!!!

RavenGhost: Wow. Well…that's all I have to offer! Please review!


	7. Broken Shard

RavenGhost: (is listening to Walkman)

Aegis: Looks like it's my turn again.

RavenGhost: Nah, I'll do it.

Hematite: He's not evil! You'll see. **Nintendo Master: **SOUP!! (eats soup) (sees you fall off chair) Be careful! **NekoRaven: **O.o Thanks! And…here is the next chapter. **SuperSmashGal: **Yeah. The black Market! Here is the next chapter! **Jak-Daxter: **SOUP!! (sees Dr.Pepper) DR.PEPPER!! (grabs it) Here…Dr.Pepper for the next chapter! WE BOTH WIN! **Gijinka Renamon: **Um...I think Eliwood is Roy's dad. Don't take my word for it. Here! **Crocgirl13: **Awwww…HEADACHE!!! (laughs like a nut) **xZero84x: **A hint? What is it with you people and impossible tasks for me to do? (laughs) Sorry, no can do! But I can give you the next chapter! **PIRO the unforgivin one: **Nah, why would I do that? (hides copyright lawyers) These? Um…here is the next chapter! **Princess kitty zeldas child: **I made ya cry? (hands over a box of tissue) RUN AND BE FREE! I mean…um… **Pikachu-Goddess-Rishika: **O.o OKAY!! I'm UPDATING! I'M UPDATING!! (updates) **Bballstar42: **Yeah. I think ya should. If ya want, you can email it to me. I LOVE mysteries. That's all I read. (And Stephen King) O.o **Gerudo Princess: **Thanks…

RavenGhost: Ah. I got so much done. Jay sucks. I need an auto rifle.

Aegis: (throws one over)

RavenGhost: I drew the coolest drawing of Aegis. And I told Jay and he's like 'Do I know her?' OMFG!! (runs off)

Aegis: HE THOUGHT I WAS A GIRL!? THAT BASTARD! (runs after RavenGhost)

Raptor: (walks in) I'll post.

I'M OFF TO KILL JAY! ANYONE WANNA HELP???

I looked up as I heard a gasp. It was Charlie.

"You…you…were…right." she whispered, "They _do_ know about Accent."

I slowly nodded. I felt sorry for her, believing that she was truly at peace only to find that humans knew about Heaven.

I saw tears in her eyes. She wiped them away.

"It's not like anyone can get in here, right?" I asked.

She stopped and thought about it, "No…I don't think so. But still…how does he _know_!?"

I looked at her, "Mewtwo." I replied.

"Eh?" she asked.

"Mewtwo is a physic pokemon. I think my killer was using him to stop me from telling Young Link who killed me." I explained.

Charlie looked at me, "What kind of creature is a…pokemon?"

"I'm really not sure." I admitted, "All I know it that they came from another world."

"Like Accent?" she asked.

"No." I replied, "Like…a hidden island or something. I'm not sure, and I don't even like them."

Charlie laughed, "Okay." she replied, "As long as they don't get in…"

"I don't think they will." I replied. Did I think that? Or was it just to stall for time? I looked back to her, "Where is Leaj?" I asked.

She looked at me, "I am…unsure."

She was right. Leaj was nowhere in sight. I sighed, what now? My sword! Kirby had it!

I looked at the bubble. Kirby had my sword and was on his bed, praying. Wait…KIRBY WAS PRAYING TO ME!?

"Roy…"I heard him whisper, "Wherever you are out there…in the great beyond…I just wanted to let ya know that I have your sword. Okay?" I saw him look around, "I swear, if you tell anyone about this...I'll kill you…again."

"Whatever." I mumbled, not like I could hear him.

Charlie was looking into the bubble as well. "What is that?"

"Kirby." I answered.

"Is that like a pokemon?" she asked me.

I laughed, for the first time I've entered Heaven, I _laughed. _Before I could stop myself, I was laughing like a nut. I was rolling on the ground, clutching my sides and laughing my head off. All the while, Charlie stood over me, giving me these weird looks and waiting for me to stop.

After a while I stopped.

"Okay, I'm done." I said.

"You're sure?"

I started laughing again. I was laughing and laughing.

I saw Leaj walk up, "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM!?"

Charlie looked at her, "Nothing." she replied.

Leaj looked over at me, "I think he's lost his mind."

I suddenly stopped, "No I haven't."

"See!?" Charlie yelled at Leaj, "How could you even think that _I_ of all people did something to _him_?"

I saw Leaj look her over, "Why were you laughing?" she asked me.

"I…have no idea why." I answered. It was true, I was laughing because…I could?

She looked at Kirby, "Is he praying?" she asked me.

"Uh…yeah." I replied.

"What did he say?"

"Um…Roy…whoever you are…in the great beyond--" I started before Leaj cut me off.

"You can talk to him." she stated.

"Huh?" I asked, confused. (When am I not?)

"If what you say is true…he believes in the great beyond."

"Aka, Accent!" Charlie explained.

"I can talk to him like I could with Young Link?" I asked.

"Duh." Leaj and Charlie replied at the same time.

I gave them a death glare, "Is this like that the Midnight thing?" I asked.

"Yet again, duh." Both replied.

"Will you stop that!?"

"No."

"Fine!" I yelled as I threw my hands up. I stopped when I heard laughing. I turned around.

Both of them pointed at that bubble. It was _laughing _at me.

"Thanks…" I mumbled, "You are all such a big help."

"Anytime!" All three replied.

I mumbled something that not even I could understand. Well, it was like the Smash House. I brought some humor to this humorless place. I felt so special.

At Midnight, I tried Kirby. He, like Young Link was sleeping.

"Kirby?" I asked.

His dream was a weird one. His greatest fear was no food. (Well...that was expected) I looked around the white place for him. All I heard was drying. A LOT of it.

I walked on for what seemed like hours before I found him, crying over a bunch of graves. I walked over and read one.

"Here lies Fred the pizza. He tasted good. My God Kirby."

He looked up, "Roy?" he asked.

"Yeah. It's me." I replied.

"Are you alive?" he asked me.

"No." I replied.

"Oh…are you an angle?"

"Not…yet." I replied.

"Oh. So…you're dead?"

"Kirby! We have no time! I was killed by--"

I stopped short as Kirby's dreamed vanished. And after another gunshot.

In Accent I flew backwards from the bubble, which popped. I looked around for Leaj or Charlie.

"Guys!?" I called out.

No reply. I looked around. Fog started to appear all over the place, "GUYS!?" I called out again.

"Roy!?" I could hear their voices call out in the fog. I couldn't see a thing. Not my nose, nothing.

"Leaj!? Charlie!?" I asked again.

"JUST SHUT UP AND LET US FOLLOW YOUR VOICE!"

"How can we follow his voice if he shuts up?"

"Shut up Charlie."

"Make me!"

"GUYS!!!" I called out again.

"Oops." I heard Charlie mumble, "We can't see you!"

"I can't see myself!" I explained.

"Screw this…" I heard Leaj say, "Roy…just yell something."

"EAT MORE CHICKEN!!" What? She said yell something.

I felt something bump into me. It was Leaj.

"Bout damn time I found you, are ya okay?" she asked.

"Yeah." I replied.

The fog vanished.

"What happened?" I asked.

"I have no idea." she admitted, "Char? Ya got any ideas?"

I saw Charlie walk over a dead tree branch, "Why are the things dying?" she asked.

It was true. I looked up at the sky, it was as black as…well…a black cat.

"Roy! What happened!?" she asked me.

"I was talking to Kirby. I was in his dream and the bubble popped." I explained.

Leaj went white. "It…it popped!?" she asked with fear in her voice.

"Yeah." I explained.

"Kirby was…killed." she explained.

"No!" I cried out.

"SHUT UP!!" she said as she stood up, "It popped while he was dreaming. He died." she explained to Charlie.

Charlie went as white as snow, "Oh my God."

"What?" I asked.

"That last time that happened…someone, a _human_, got into Accent and tried to destroy it." she explained.

"That means…" I began.

"Hello, Roy." I heard a voice from behind laughed.

I turned around.

It was my killer.

Leaj turned white, "It was him! He was the one who tried to take over Accent!"

"Roy…whatever ya do…don't get killed." Charlie whispered.

I understood. If I was killed here, I would be gone…for good.

ANOTHER MOTHER FUCKER CLIFF HANGER!!!

RavenGhost: (read work) Damn. I'm good.

Aegis: GFY (Lee's Term)

RavenGhost: O.o THAT'S IT!! (chases Aegis)

Raptor: She says review. Got that?

YES!! REVIEW!!! PLEASE!!!!!


	8. The Destruction of Accent

RavenGhost: Hello! I'm back! (smiles) Did ya miss me!?

Aegis: No.

RavenGhost: Grrr…I'll get you later. I have reviews to answer! (dances)

Kain Grey: The murder? You'll find out in this chapter! Thanks for the review! **SugarandVinegar: **Sorry if my author notes take up a lot of space. I've been trying to keep them as short as possible. You can always read past them if ya want, just remember, before the chapter starts, I have some big, bold, and random saying right there! Thanks for the review! I'm glad you like it! (smiles) **Jak-Daxter: **Yep. HE IS REVEALED!! (laughs) Thanks for the review! **Nintendo Master: **Luigi? I donno. You'll have to read to find out, and Kirby? I would never dream of killing Kirby! Thanks for the review! **NekoRaven: **O.o Like Ghostbusters? Um…no…good guess though! (smiles) Thanks for the review! **xZero84x: **Is he? (smiles) Thanks for the review! **Mike Lombardi: **AH! A new one! (waves) Hello! Lifetime supply of soup? AWESOME!! I SHALL UPDATE!!! Thanks for the review! **Dragon's return: **That can't be good. You need aspirin! (throws aspirin over) Thanks for the review! **PIRO the unforgiven one: **Yes! All villains need an evil laugh! It's like…tradition. **Pikachu-Goddess-Rishika: **Yay! I live! (dances) Who would try to destroy Accent? This chapter will tell! **SilentGuy: **Dr.Pepper is good! I shall update! For the sake of Dr.Pepper, I shall update! **Princess kitty zeldas child: **Samus? Could be. You'll find out in this chapter! Thanks for the review! **SuperSmashGal: **Please, relax! You'll find out in this chapter! (dances) Man, I've been doing that a LOT! **Elventine: **Yes I know! Kirby is cute! (smiles) Here is the next chapter! **Hematite: **O.o Um…here is the next chapter! **Jupiter adepts rule: **You'll find out! Thanks for the review! **Streek471: **Thanks! You deserve a can of…um…SOUP! (hands soup over) Thanks for the review!

RavenGhost: Damn…I HAVE SO MANY REVIEWS!! AEGIS!

Aegis: What?

RavenGhost: We should throw a party! (runs off)

Aegis: (looks at readers who are looking at him) What? (crickets) Okay…I'll post it!

RavenGhost: Oh, and the murder is revealed! (runs off again)

YAY! HE IS REVEALED! AND I CAN SPELL!!

"Caption Falcon." I spat when I saw him.

He laughed, "Well, hello Roy…did ya miss me?"

"Hardly." I spat again.

"Hey!" I hear Leaj yell, "You're that bastard that killed me!"

I saw and heard Caption Falcon laugh, "I remember you. Leaj Harper, right?"

"Ya got that right!" she said.

He laughed, "Yes…I remember all of you."

"You know him!?" I asked Leaj and Charlie.

Charlie cried, "He was my father." she explained.

"You raped and killed your own daughter!?" I yelled, enraged.

He smiled, "She was nothing to me." he laughed, "Much as you are. You're getting on my nerves, Roy. Your time is up…"

He lifted up a gun.

"RUN!" I heard Leaj cry out as she high tailed it out of there. Charlie and I followed as the sound of laugher and gunshots grew louder.

We were slowed down as it started to pour. It rained like there was no tomorrow.

"What is going on!?" I asked as I covered my face with my arm. Accent was always sunny! Why had it turned as black as night?

"It's the human!" Leaj explained as other souls started to runaway, "Accent is always sunny, like Heaven. But Caption Falcon is evil! His essence is tainting Accent! This is how he's always wanted our home to look like!"

We all wobbled as the ground started to shake. Every soul looked down as a large crack was forming in the ground.

"STAY AWAY!!" Leaj yelled to the others.

I saw them all nod and run as far away as they could get. The crack followed them, and opened right under them, taking most down. A few souls grabbed onto the edge for dear life.

I gasped and turned around. I saw Charlie dangling over the edge with Leaj holding onto her. I ran over and grabbed her other hand, and helped pull her up.

"What is that?" I asked.

"The gateway to Hell." Leaj stated as she comforted Charlie, who was shivering like mad, "Once ya fall in…you can never get back to Accent."

I watched as the gateway went after every soul it could find, mainly children. How could Caption Falcon do this!? I looked on in horror as a 50 story tall tidal wave loomed over us. I could think of only two words to say.

"Holy Fuck." Pretty good choice of words, if I do say so myself.

I saw Leaj and Charlie, along with the other souls that didn't fall down into Hell watch with the same horror that I had. It grew taller as it got closer. We were in so much dog shit.

"It's going to send us all to Hell. Like a drain." I heard Charlie explain.

I saw Leaj get up. She walked backwards, looking at the tidal wave.

"Watch out." I said.

She tripped over the land and fell into that pond we hanged out at. Only this time, I saw no splash. I walked over and placed my hand in it. It was outlined in blue. I looked up at the wave. It was almost here. I ran over to Charlie and grabbed her. I threw her into the pond. I flung myself in after her.

I could hear the screams of the others as they were all killed…for good.

Wind. We were falling. I looked around. Holy shit! We were falling from the sky!!

I saw Charlie, "How the Hell did you do that!?"

"I have no idea!" I yelled back.

I stopped when I saw Leaj floating down after us. She raised her hands, and a black platform appeared under us. "We're alive!" she said.

We floated on the platform. I looked at Charlie. She raised a hand and a red rose grew out of it. "She's right! Roy! We're out of Heaven!"

I felt the wind ruffle my hair. "Wow."

"Who would have thought that our pond was a way home?" Leaj asked.

"I'm…home." I stated, "YES!!"

"Shouldn't we get to your…Smashers?" Leaj asked, "They must want to know what happened to Kirby."

Kirby! I forgot! He is in Heaven! Well, I hoped he was in Heaven and not in Hell.

"Where do you live?" Leaj asked me.

I looked below us and I saw the Smash House, "There!" I called out, "I can see the Smash House!"

"Good." Leaj said as the platform floated down.

The only person on the grounds was Zelda.

"ZELDA!!" I called out.

I saw her look around.

"LOOK UP!!"

She looked up and had a look of shock when we landed, "ROY!?"

"Yep!" I replied.

She fainted.

"Smooth move." Leaj stated.

"Shut up." I spat back.

"AHH!!" Charlie screamed as she jumped and hid behind me. I looked forward. I saw Bowser. He stopped and looked at me.

"R-ROY!?" he asked.

"In the flesh!" I stated.

Charlie poked her head out from behind me, "R-Roy? Why are you talking to a giant t-turtle with a big spiky shell?"

"That's Bowser." I stated.

Her head went back behind me.

"You are such a baby." Leaj stated as she walked behind me and pulled Charlie out.

"What if it tries to EAT me!?"

"Charlie?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up."

"What if--"

"I don't think it's gonna eat you. It's gaping at Roy!" I heard Leaj yell.

Bowser looked at me, "Roy? Is that you?"

"Yeah." This was getting annoying.

"You're dead." he stated.

I knew that statement was going to pop up sooner or later. I might as well grow to like it.

"Was dead." I stated, "But I got out."

"From where?" he asked me, "And who are those two?"

"I'm Leaj and the crybaby is Charlie." I heard Leaj explain to Bowser.

He just sort of stood there, ya know? Looking at me with a weird unbelievable look in his eyes. I looked back.

"Listen, we have no time--" I started.

Kirby fell from the sky and landed with a very loud THUD. I turned around, as well as Charlie and Leaj, and saw a pink block.

"Um…why did a block fall from the sky?" Charlie asked me.

"It's not a block." I stated.

As soon as I said that, Kirby popped out and looked at us, "HIYA ROY!!" he screamed.

Bowser was looking at us. First me, then Kirby, then me again. "Ow…" he said as he held his head, "Too much thinking…"

"How did you get out?" I asked the hyperactive pink puffball.

Kirby smiled, "Well, I saw a tidal wave so I started to run. A ran for a while and I saw you jump in a pond with your girlfriend--"

"She's not my girlfriend!" I stated. What? It was truest thing I had ever said. Well, there have been other times, but you know what I mean!

"I'm not his girlfriend." Charlie stated as well as I did.

I heard both Leaj and Kirby answer at the same time, "Sure ya aren't…"

I turned to Leaj, "Hey!" I said, "You're supposed to be on _my _side, remember!?"

"I never knew there was a side." She stated as she walked around in a circle, or should I say, flew.

"Anywho, I saw ya jump in so I thought 'What the Fuck?' and jumped in after you guys, and now I'm here!" he explained and smiled.

"Okay…" I replied.

I turned around and faced the Smash House. It was still tall in it's pride and glory. Good, cause I was gonna need a Hell lot of pride (and aspirin) to explain just how the Hell I went to chopped up body to being whole again. I looked at Bowser, who was still holding his head.

"Um…do you know where the others are?" I asked.

"Last I saw them--OW!--They were inside--OW!" he explained.

I nodded and ran past him with Leaj, Charlie, and Kirby following close behind.

How the Hell was I gonna explain all this to the Smashers!?

ROY IS ALIVE! AND KIRBY! AND LEAJ! AND CHARLIE! AND ME! YAY!

RavenGhost: Well, there ya have it. I have messed with the powers of…The Laws of Physics.

Some Cop Dude: (pops up) Hello? Hi. I'm here to arrest a Miss…RavenGhost?

RavenGhost: Uh…why do you want her?

SCD: She has broken the Laws of Physics.

RavenGhost: Uh…

Lawyers: There she is! (run up to me) You! RavenGhost! You have forgotten a disclaimer for the past chapters!

RavenGhost: (looks at Cop, then the Lawyers) Um…IDONOTOWNNINTENDO!IOWNLEAJANDCHARLIEANDACCENT! (runs to road)

Cop: HEY!! (chases after me)

Lawyers: Aw man! (snap fingers and…vanish)

RavenGhost: Please review! Okay? You review and I'll run away from the law and become a hobo! (sees cop) AH! (runs away)

PLEASE REVIEW! Raven the Hobo needs it!

RavenGhost: Hey! I'm not a hobo yet! (I have nothing agianst hobos. Hobos are cool!)


	9. Control Over Mind

RavenGhost: (is in Wal-Mart and laughing her head off) I'M A HOBO!! (sort of) Ha!

****

SuperSmashGal: Yeah! Killing is fun! Thanks for the review! **Dragon's return: **(smiles) Thanks! I'm glad you like it! **Gijinka Renamon: **Sorry if I confused you! Maybe this chapter will clear things up? **xZero84x: **Yes you did! I'm glad you're so happy! (smiles more) **NekoRaven: **O.o No…it wasn't the end. They still have to save Accent, remember? Thanks for the review! **Bballstar42: **Check my profile for my email. Thanks for the review! **Pikachu-Goddess-Rishika: **I couldn't agree more! Thanks! **Katiecat: **COOKIES! And thinks. I'm flattered that you find my story so good! Thank you very much! **Nintendo Master: **SOUP! Thanks for the review! And for sticking up for me when that person flamed me. (bows) **SilentGuy: **O.o Banks are cool. My mom used to work at one. Hmmm… **GerudoPrincess: **Thanks! I hate Caption Falcon as well. That's why I used him. **PIRO the unforgiven one: **O.o ICE CREAM!! Glad ya liked it! **Hematite: **TWIX!! Thanks for the review! **…….: **Wow. That is one LONG review! Thanks! **CrocGirl13: **Yep. That's what I based it off of.

RavenGhost: Jango1999 review the first chapter and said that my story is bad and that I should feel bad. (laughs) I was laughing while reading that review! Telling me to feel bad, is like asking me to not curse for a whole day! THE IMPOSSIBLE ROCKS!!!

Aegis: Oh boy…

RavenGhost: Being a hobo is fun! NO SCHOOL! But…the cop dude is still after me. So are the Wal-mart people.

****

SOUP KICKS ASS! MAWHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

The inside of the Smash House. I had almost forgotten what it looked like. The red rugs, the white walls, long hallways, that staircase that Gannon broke. All these memories started to flood into me at once. Leaj tapped my shoulder.

"Pardon me, but don't ya think we should get some help? We still need to save Accent!" she explained.

Oh yeah! I forgot! Accent was under Caption Falcon's control! And there was no way I was going back there with only Leaj and Charlie to stop him. I didn't even have my sword! Speaking of which…where was it?

"Kirby?" I asked him.

"What?" he asked back.

"Where is the Sword of Seals?"

"I left it in my room, remember? I was killed there! I don't know if Falcon took it or not!" he explained.

"Show it to us, then." Leaj demanded.

Kirby nodded and started running up the stairs. Charlie and I ran as Leaj flew after us.

As we ran up I looked at all of the doors that led to different rooms. I had been dead for a little longer than a week and a half, and I now realized just how this place meant to me.

We kept on running. We passed the door to my room that I shared with Marth and Link. Memories started to flood through my head.

_"Hi, I'm Roy." I said as I held out my hand for the blue haired swordsman to shake._

"Marth." he said as he took it.

I turned around as I heard the door open. It was another swordsman, only he had pointed ears and was wearing a very weird tunic. (Although I had always though of it as a skirt. I mean, what kind of guy wears tights?) He looked at us.

"Um…it this room 737?" he asked us.

"Yeah." I replied, "Who are you?"

"I'm Link." he replied.

"Oh. Well…I'm Roy and this is Marth."

"Nice to meet you."

"Ditto."

That was one of happiest days of my life.

"ROY!" I heard Leaj call out.

I couldn't stop myself. I crashed head on into Marth.

"Ow!" I heard him yell, "Watch where you're going…ROY!?"

"Um…hi?" I answered.

Marth looked at me, making sure that I was real. After a few seconds, he realized that I was. I was real and alive. He started at me.

"R-Roy!?" he asked me.

"Yeah. I bet you're wondering…" I started.

"You're…_dead_.."

"Was dead." I corrected, "Don't spaz out on me now."

He shook his head, trying to clear out the image of me. I could see it. He was in denial. He didn't believe that I was alive. Nobody did.

"Marth…" I said as I reached my hand out.

"Stop." Leaj said as she placed her hand on my shoulder, "The last thing you need to do is make him mental. Time will tell."

Charlie looked at her, "That's what they say, but is it true? Nnnooooooo."

"Shut…up."

I looked back at Marth. He didn't believe. My best friend didn't believe that I was alive. I could slowly feel the world dropping under me.

Leaj slapped me in the face, "STOP THAT! If you keep on thinking like that, you'll go back to whatever is left of Accent!"

Kirby frowned, "We have to get your sword!" He exclaimed.

I nodded and slowly got up, "Why won't you believe me?" I asked him.

"I think that he does want to believe you." Charlie stated, "But something is keeping him from doing it."

"Mewtwo." Leaj said, "He's physic. He knows that if we go into depression, that we'll go back."

Well, that explained a Hell of a lot. I nodded and ran after Kirby, who got tired of waiting.

After a few turns and slamming into three more people who, like Marth, didn't think that I was alive we finally reached Kirby's black market room.

I looked around, "Do you know how many years in the slammer this would cost ya?" I asked the evil puffball.

Kirby turned around, "Hey, I got your sword! You should be thankful."

"I am." I replied, "I'm just telling ya what would happen if another Smasher found this out. Especially Bowser, DK, Ganondorf, or even Caption Falcon."

Kirby looked at me, "I've kept this a deep secret for ten years! I think I can take care of myself."

"Just shut up and tell us where the sword is!" Charlie exclaimed, "We HAVE to save Accent!"

"I agree." Leaj stated, "The sooner we stop Falcon and Mewtwo, the easier it will be to free everyone."

"You said that whoever fell into that crack would be stuck there forever." I stated.

"True. What I didn't mention, is that if we thrown Falcon and Mewtwo in there it will stop it." she explained.

"How?" I asked.

"They are the source. The devil would gladly trade all of us for those two." Leaj explained, "It's been done before."

"It has!?" I asked.

"Yeah." Charlie replied, "We've done that before! About…six years ago."

I looked at them, "Kirby…just get my sword!"

"Okay!" he said as I saw him jump into a closet filled with God knows what.

Charlie, Leaj, and I were all sleeping when Kirby woke us up.

"Found it!" He screamed.

"After three hours?" Leaj asked, "Good Lord, where was it?"

"Um…under my bed?" he said.

I saw some weird green…thing on the blade of my sword. I think it was applesauce. Was being the key word there. I grabbed it out of his hand.

"Good." I said, "We have that taken care of, but now what?"

"Mewtwo." Charlie said.

Kirby led us to his room. And after passing a few more Smashers, who still didn't believe that I was alive, we reached Mewtwo's room. His door was glowing a dark purple.

I unsheathed my sword and cut a huge slash in the door. The glow left as soon as that happened. I turned the door handle.

We all gasped as we saw Mewtwo. He was floating…and there was huge glowing purple ball in the middle of the room.

"That's what we aim for." Leaj said as Mewtwo slowly turned around.

"Ah, Roy." He said when he saw me, "And Kirby, Leaj, and Charlie. How good to see you all."

I saw Leaj pull out a black whip as Charlie took out that rose again.

Mewtwo laughed, "So...you wish to fight me? Very well."

The purple orb glowed white and blinded us all. When the light left, we were in the middle of a destroyed field. Mewtwo floated above us.

"You wanted to fight." He said as the ball glowed even darker.

Kirby and I gasped when the rest of the Smashers appeared. At first, I was glad. But when I saw their eyes, that feeling left me as fast as it arrived. Their eyes were glowing a dark purple.

"Um…what's going on?" Kirby asked me.

"God, how dense can one get!?" Leaj asked him, "Mewtwo is controlling them!"

Great, another thing to add on my already long list of things to do.

****

DR.PEPPER IS GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOODDD!!

RavenGhost: Another mofo cliffhanger! Damn, I'm good.

Aegis: Whatever.

RavenGhost: Shut up you! (looks at readers) Well? This story doesn't review itself! OBEY THE PURPLE BUTTON!!!

PLEASE REVIEW! REVIEWS ARE LIKE SOUP!!! (but you knew that…)


	10. Kirby and Chicken

RavenGhost: Hello! Guess who's back!?

Aegis: Miss Hobo.

RavenGhost: I was a hobo. (cries) But I have to go to school if I want to get into college!

****

SuperSmashGal: You bet! Thanks for the review! **Princess zeldas kitty child: **C Falcon is evil. Thanks for the review! **Dragon's Return: **DR.PEPPER!!!! (grabs) Must update… **CrocGirl13: **Knowing my crazy and sick mind that scared Clay away…any reason is possible. **Elventine: **Sorry. Life ain't fair. Gotta have cliffhangers! **Pikachu-Goddess-Rishika: **KICKASS!! YAY!!! **Hematite: **Twix is good…I SHALL UPDATE FOR THE TWIX!! **Nintendo Master: **O.o Poor audience. YOU KILLED THEM!! **NekoRaven: **It's okay. I don't blame you. I blame that internet form that got my school pictures.

RavenGhost: Ah. Too lazy and confused to type a ton of shit down.

Dumbass Disclaimer: HEY!! Ahem. RavenGhost does not own SSBM. She owns Leaj, Charlie, and Accent. Now fuck off.

Aegis: Ooh. Disclaimer is touchy…

****

AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!

Leaj looked to me. She frowned.

"It's quite easy to see who has who."

I looked at her. I had no idea what she was talking about, but that was okay. It wasn't going to help.

I looked up as all of the Smashers jumped into one big circle in the air. I rolled out of the way as they all attacked the place I was.

Charlie held up her rose, and a red force field appeared around me, Leaj, Kirby, and Charlie.

"How long?" Leaj asked her.

"Not much." she replied.

I knew what was going on. We all gasped and watched as the Smashers started to attack Charlie's shield with everything they had. I saw a crack form on the shield. It was gonna break soon.

Mewtwo's orb! That would stop this! If only I could break it! Too bad I didn't have any long range weapons, like Link. Looks like I would need a brain blast or something.

Sadly, nothing came.

I looked to Kirby who, at the moment, was cowering in fear of everyone. Then I got an idea.

Charlie's shield broke, and I knew this was my only chance. So, I took it.

"HOT CHICKEN!!!"

Leaj, Charlie, and Mewtwo all gave me this weird look. But could ya blame them? I said 'hot chicken.'

The rest of the Smashers, even though still under Mewtwo's control, stopped. They looked from me to Kirby, then at me again. They all started to inch away from Kirby.

He was twitching, and if he went on, he just might have a spasm. He slowly looked at me, then at the other Smashers. He just stood there, his face set in a stupid grin. Everyone watched him.

I turned around and jumped up. When I was high enough, I slashed at Mewtwo's Orb. It shattered, freeing all of the Smashers.

"Ow…" I heard Fox mumble.

"SHUT UP!" That was Falco.

Leaj looked at me, "Even though it worked, I still have to ask. Why on God's Green Earth did you yell Hot Chicken?"

"Because…Kirby's Chicken phobic." I explained.

"That…_thing_…is afraid of chicken!?" Charlie asked me as she watched Kirby run around like a total idiot.

"Well, yeah." I replied, "We never say it because he goes temporally insane."

"That explains a lot." Leaj mused.

To my happiness, the field vanished, and we were all back in Mewtwo's room. He was laying on the floor. It then hit me. The Orb was his mind! I think…

We all watched as he babbled on and on about some purple monkeys. After a few minutes, the other Smashers looked at me and all said the exact same thing.

"ROY!?"

I nodded. Thank God everyone saw me now.

Link looked at me, "You're…alive?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"Really?"

"Really."

"For real?"

"Yes."

"You're not pulling my leg?"

"Link?"

"What?"

"Shut up."

Zelda smiled, "Yes! It is Roy! He's alive!"

Yes people, I know I'm alive. Ya don't have to tell me again. This was starting to get really old, really fast.

"Enough!" I heard Leaj yell over the Smashers.

We all looked at her. She looked back. When her death glare got scary enough, we quickly stared away.

She looked at me, "WE still need to save Accent." she said, "And I'm not taking no for an answer."

"Accent?" I heard Ness ask.

Charlie turned to face him, "It is Heaven." she explained, "That is where Roy went when he was killed by Falcon."

"Question!" Young Link said as he raised his hand.

"What?" I asked.

"Why did Falcon kill you?"

I stopped. Why did he kill me? I had never done anything wrong to him.

"The best way to find out…" Samus began, "Is to go into his room."

"How do you expect us to get in _there_!? That door is six solid feet of steel!"

Samus looked at me, "Where there is a will, there's a way."

Leaj smiled, "We just have yet to find it."

Marth, Link, Samus, Kirby, Leaj, Charlie, Zelda, and Samus all walked with me to Falcon's room. The others needed some time to think. True to my word, the door was made of steel. Link knocked on it, just to see what it sounded like.

CLANG!

Wow. Clang. Who wasn't expecting that? I sighed. Getting into Falcon's room was a lot harder than it sounded.

Samus walked up, "Let a pro do this." she said as she charged up her cannon.

I watched as she charged it up. That wasn't going to work! She needed another tactic! I looked at the welcome mat on the floor. Worth a shot.

I knelt down and lifted up the mat. There was a white key, "Um…Samus?" I asked.

"What?"

I held up the key.

"That works too." Charlie stared.

Samus looked at her, "Just open the God Be Damned door, Roy."

I slipped the key into the lock and opened the door. We all walked in. What we noticed was that there were NO windows. No light, except from the doorway. We all looked around. None of my friends could find a light switch.

"Damn." Marth said as he tripped over something, "Where is the light switch!?"

"I don't--OW! Know…" I heard Leaj reply.

We all froze when we heard Zelda scream.

"What is it!?" asked Link, his voice filled with worry.

"Spider!!"

I sighed and walked over to the 'spider'. It turned out to be a string light. Well, at least we found the light switch. I sighed and looked at her.

"A spider?" I asked.

"Hey! It's nothing to be ashamed of!" she pointed out.

I could heard Leaj laughing in the back, along with Charlie. I looked at Zelda again, "Well…thanks." I mumbled as I pulled on the switch.

What happened when the lights came on? Well, two things. The door slammed shut like in those horror movies. And we saw the scariest sight anyone could have ever seen.

Zelda screamed, Link just stood there, Marth turned a deathly shade of white, Leaj almost fainted, Charlie was crying, Kirby threw up whatever he had eaten in the last 24 hours, Samus was looking around, and I started at a picture that had been enlarged on the wall.

It was my mother…

****

ROMANCE SCREWS UP YOUR MIND!!!!!!!

RavenGhost: Wow. Kirby is afraid of…chicken. Okay…I'm officially zoned out.

PLEASE REVIEW!! HOPEFULLY RAVENGHOST WILL BE SANE BY THEN…


	11. Answers Are Hard to Find

RavenGhost: Guess who's back! And angry at AOL. (hisses at AOL)

AOL: You are so mean!! (runs off crying)

****

SuperSmashGal: Yeah! I'll read it! **xZero84x: **Um…thanks for the review! **Nintendo Master: **SOUP!! I must update! FOR THE SOUP!! Thanks for the review! **NekoRaven: **I know. Everyone loves chicken. Oh, well… **Dark Angel: **Will you find out why? Um…not in this chappy. **GerudoPrincess: **Ooh…CHICKEN!! I shall name it…George! **PIRO the unforgiven one: **Yes…chicken is good… **CrocGirl13: **You're always confused! Thanks! **Picup: **Okay! Thanks for the review! **Elventine: **Roy's mom is Ninian. I think Marth's mom is Lyn. **Hematite: **Thanks! HOT CHICKEN IS GOOD!! **Pikachu-Goddess-Rishika: **Yep. It'll make more sense now… **Dragon's Return: **Those are good. (zones out) Thanks for the review! **Basiliskwings: **Yeah. His mother is Ninian. Thanks for the review! **Tannakitten: **Kirby is cool. Thanks for the review! **Hello: **O.o Ooh. Another long review! **Princess kitty zeldas child: **DR.PEPPER!!! (grabs all nine and runs away laughing like a nut) **Gijinka Renamon: **It's Ninian. I knew that when I started typing this chapter, but thanks for your help. **Bballstar42: **Spiders are cool. (laughs)

RavenGhost: Sorry about the long wit! This weekend was homecoming, and I was in the band, and my friend won homecoming king! (dances) WE WERE ALL SO HAPPY!! So…if you are an author out there, my friend…I have one thing to say…

**__**

CONGRATULATIONS!!!!

RavenGhost: Okay. I'm done. Here...you all read.

Disclaimer: RavenGhost owns Charlie, Leaj, and Accent. She does not own SSBM. Yet.

****

CCCCCCCCOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOKKKKKIIIIIIIIIEEEEEESSSSSS!! COOKIES!

I stood there, looking at the photo. So many questions were pouring through my head. Why did he have a picture of her? How did he get it? Like they say; so many questions, so little time.

"Who's that?" Leaj asked when she walked over to me. The others were searching the rest of the room.

"Oh." I heard her say, "Why does he have a picture of your mom?"

I looked at her, "Do you really think I know?" I asked with a lot of annoyance in my voice.

"Okay." she said as she walked off, "But check this place out! Your mother isn't the only woman he likes."

I stopped staring and looked around. She was right. There were enlarged photos of a ton of women. You couldn't even see the wall. I even saw photos of some of the Smashers. Zelda, Peach, and Samus. We all looked around.

"Why the Hell does that fatass bastard have a picture of me in his room? And in a bikini…" I heard Samus ask and state at the same time.

"How did he get a picture of that?" Marth asked her.

"I don't know." she replied, "but when I get my hands on him..."

I sighed and walked over to a small office desk. It looked pretty normal, it had a lamp, made of wood, hard. Yeah…everything a normal desk could have.

I looked over at the others. Charlie was digging under Falcon's bed for anything of help, Zelda was looking at the pictures, Samus was making death threats to the air, Marth was digging around in his drawers, Link was looking through a box, and Kirby was helping Charlie.

I slowly pulled open one of the drawers. Nothing. I sighed and closed it. The second drawer contained the same thing. Nothing at all. I slammed that one shut and opened the third.

The only thing in that one was a notebook. It was one of those really small notebooks, like the mini notepads. I looked around and opened it. There was writing.

The first three pages were really hard to read. I skipped over them and got to a fourth page, which was crystal clear.

_Day 1_

The Smash Tournament started today, the first one ever! So far only ten people are in this one. Samus, Myself, Link, Ness, Kirby, Mario, Pikachu, Luigi, DK, and Jigglypuff. I have a feeling that it will stay this way.

I looked over at Link, Samus, and Kirby.

"There was a tournament before Melee?" I asked.

Link looked over at me, "Yeah. Back then it was called Super Smash Bros."

"There were only ten people in it?" I asked.

"Yeah." Kirby replied, "Back then was a terrible time. There were Wars going on, people dying, and a horrible sickness was slowly wrapping around our world. There were supposed to be 50 people, but those things kept them away."

Link spoke again, "Yeah. In the middle of it, Hyrule went back into War, so I had to leave and miss out on the last half."

"And my planet was undergoing a war as well." Samus explained to me, "I missed almost all of it."

"Well, Falcon has a diary in here. I think he was keeping track of what was going on." I said as I looked back at the small brown book.

Charlie crawled out from under the bed and looked at it. She sighed, "Are you sure that's his diary?"

"Yeah. Why do ya ask?"

She shrugged her shoulders and walked off to the bed.

I sat there and started to read more.

_Day 2_

The Smash Tournament is still at only ten people. We all know that the others won't came. There are far too many wars going on. People dying at every which corner…

Day 3

The news has arrived. Crazy Hand will not be able to make it. He has to stay and watch over the other hands. Master hand says that's okay. There are only ten of us.

Day 4

Even more news. It starts today. We are all excited, but Samus and Link were called of to their homes to fight in the War. Now…there are only eight of us left.

Wow. He filled up half a page with readable words. I skimmed through the rest of the book. Nothing…That was all!? That didn't help us worth shit.

"Check this out!" I heard Charlie call out.

We all ran over to her. She was holding a big black box.

"I found it under Caption Falcon's bed!" she explained as she sat it down.

We all crowded around it.

"You open it, Roy." I heard Link say.

"What if it kills me again!?" I asked.

"You came back once. You can do it again!" I heard him yell.

"SHUT UP! Link, Roy can't come back, because the pond wads the way out!" Leaj explained.

"Oh, I'll open it!" Samus said as she reached down and ripped the top off.

There was nothing. Not even dust. Nothing!

"I wonder why he hid it." Marth mused.

"That was a waste of my fucking time." I spat.

"Um…guys?" I heard Zelda ask.

We all stopped and looked at the box. It was glowing. Soon, we felt ourselves being pulled in.

"AAAHHHHHH!!!!" we all yelled at the top of our little lungs.

We landed a few seconds later on some purple ground. I stood up.

"Where are we?"

I saw desolate mountains, evil birds flying around everywhere, zombies, evil forests, and a giant castle surrounded by lava.

"Um..." I heard Leaj say, "I think we're in Accent."

"We're WHERE!?" I heard myself yell.

"Did you not hear me? We. Are. In. Accent." Leaj spat back.

I was about ready to shoot back another comment, but Charlie stopped us.

"Please!" she cried, "We must work together to save Accent!"

I looked at Marth, Link, Zelda, Samus, and Kirby. She was right. If I wanted to get the guys home…I had to save Accent.

"So…" I began, "What do we do first?"

We all froze when we heard a roar from behind us. We spun around to come face to face with a giant black T-rex.

"Run?" I heard Link ask.

"Run." We all replied.

We all turned around and started to run for our lives, that T-rex right behind us…

****

GGGGIIIIIINNNNGGGGGEEEERRRR AAAAAALLLLLLEEEEE!! GINGER ALE!

RavenGhost: Yeah. It's a little weird and at another cliffhanger! But the next chapter will make more sense…I hope. Nah, it will! Please review! You review...I update! Yeah…update…I like that word.

PLEASE REVIEW!! REVIEWS ARE LIKE SOUP AND GINGER ALE!! (even though I don't drink Ginger Ale…)


	12. Who is Shauni?

RavenGhost: Yellow! How are all of ya doing?

Readers: (snore)

RavenGhost: Evil…well...I can't answer the reviews today. I have to go to school in ten minutes. Sorry guys. This the only time I have to update! I've been busy with football games, moving, my brother's fall baseball games, and redoing my room. Sorry for the long wait!

Aegis: RavenGhost does not own SSBM. She owns Accent, Leaj, Charlie, and Shauni. But you already knew that.

RavenGhost: Yes…they all knew that…(laughs her head off) I thank all readers who reviewed and gave me soup and Dr.Pepper, and anything else ya gave me. Soup is goooood….very goooood…

Aegis: Okay…RavenGhost is all zoney. Looks like I'm posting it…

RavenGhost: No you won't…

****

I'VE GOT A LOVELY BUNCH OF COCONUTS!

We all ran as fast as we could, which was pretty fast, mind you. But we all knew we couldn't keep on running like this forever, we would grow tire soon.

"Any ideas?" Marth asked from my right side.

"No. None at the moment." I replied.

This wasn't new. It happens in all the movies; the good guys run, and have no idea of what to do, which lead them to being killed.

I was really hoping that wouldn't happen.

"Guys!" I heard Leaj call out, "There's a cave a few hundred feet ahead. We could hide in there!"

I looked ahead and saw it. The cave! We could fit! Yes! This was too perfect! And I was really hoping that it would stay this way.

We were five feet away when we heard a noise. We stopped, even the T-rex that was following us.

"Um…what was that?" Marth asked.

"I donno." Charlie replied, "I've never heard that sound before."

"Um…guys?" Leaj asked us.

We all looked at her.

"The cave?"

Oh, yeah! We were running to it, right? We all remembered this at the same time and quickly ran in.

Thank God that T-rex couldn't fit. Not even his nose could get in. We watched him for a few minutes, trying to get in, but failing. After 20 minutes, he got the idea that he couldn't fit, and walked off. We knew he was still out there…

"So…mind telling is what's going on?" Samus asked.

"Um…yaseeIwaswalkingandIheardanoiseandIwasshotwithagunbyCaptionFalconandIdiedandIcamehereandthat'swhathappened." I replied.

That got me blank stares from Samus, Link, Marth, and Zelda. Okay…maybe I explained it a little too fast. But still.

"When Roy was killed, his soul came here…" Leaj explained for me.

"Oh, yeah…" I remembered, "Am I still allowed to live?"

I was started at by everyone. Leaj sighed, "I donno. When Accent is back to it's true form, you'll have to ask Shauni."

"Who?"

"Shauni. She is the Queen of Accent."

"The…queen?" I asked. I never knew this. Accent was ruled by a QUEEN!? Why wasn't I ever told any of this!?

"Yes. And I know she's still alive. Tell me…do you remember a glass castle from here?" Charlie asked.

Now that I thought about it, yeah. There was HUGE glass castle that I had passed by once. I hadn't thought anything of it. Hard to believe that.

"Yeah." I remember…" I replied.

"That's where Falcon will be, and no doubt where Shauni is…" Leaj stated.

"So…" I heard Zelda say, "How do we get to Shauni?"

"The only way to that castle…is to walk." Charlie replied.

"That's gonna cause some problems." Samus stated, "If that T-rex was out there, think of what other thing there might be! Falcon has complete control…if I know that guy well enough, there is a LOT more to deal with."

"Wow…thanks for the encouragement." Marth mumbled.

"Is there any other way?" I asked Leaj and Charlie.

"Well…" Leaj thought, "There is an underground tunnel, but they sealed it off…now that you have your sword back, maybe you could break through."

"Cool." I replied, "Where is this tunnel?"

Leaj pointed behind us. I saw it. There was a metal plate on the back of the cave. Well, that was easy enough, now to break it…

We all walked over to it. It looked pretty strong. We all stood back as Samus charged up her cannon. She took careful aim and fired.

Not even a dent was made.

"What!?" she asked with wonder, "How could that NOT break!?"

We all stood there, looking at her. Well, if Samus couldn't break through, I doubted I could. She was wayyy stronger than me.

"Maybe this will help." I heard Charlie said.

We all looked over to see her looking at a small tablet attached to the wall. It was written in an odd language . We all walked over.

"Anyone know how to read that?" I asked.

Marth looked closely at it, "I think I might…"

We all looked at him, "How in God's Green Earth would you be able to read Ancient Covi?" Leaj asked.

"Is that the language?" I asked

"Yeah. We all know what it looks like in Accent, but only Shauni can read it…" she explained.

We all looked back at Marth, who was looking it over.

"Answer this riddle to pass: What walks on four legs, then two, then three?" he read to us.

"Walks on four legs, then two, then three…a cow?" Link asked.

We all looked at him.

"Okay…maybe it's not a cow…"

Zelda snapped her fingers, "I got it! It's a human!"

We all stopped and looked at the door, which was now opening. Then, we all looked back at Zelda.

"Care to explain?" Kirby asked.

"A baby crawls on four legs, then as it gets older, it walks on two, then when it is an old man, he uses a cane." she explained.

My God we sucked.

Leaj turned to Marth, "Okay, I'll admit we suck at riddles, but how did you read that!?"  
"I…don't know…" he admitted.

I could tell it was true. He didn't know. So then, explain to me this. How do you magically learn to read a dead language that not even spirits know how to read!? Well, I had no clue, but I was glad for Marth's sudden burst of knowledge.

We all walked in the tunnel. Unlike I expected, it wasn't dark. Actually, it was pretty warm and light down here. Weird huh? Usually tunnels were all dark and gloomy, and dead things wandered around in them. That was kind of true, I mean…I'm dead…and so are Leaj and Charlie…

"Does this lead straight to the castle?" Zelda asked.

Leaj turned around, "Yes. I have been down here before. It leads straight to Shauni's castle."

Well, that was a relief. No forks in the road. Man, I was loving this!

We all kept a solid forward look ahead of us. There was a trap door in the ceiling, and we all knew where it lead…

****

I'LL RULE THE WORLD, AND YOU'LL ALL DIE! O.O AHEM…SORRY BOUT THAT, MATES…

RavenGhost: Yes…I know. That has got to be the LAMEST joke I've ever heard. But mind you…I was updating in 50 degree weather, and my hair has hair gel in it and I'm COLD!! So, leave a review and I'll get back to ya. My fingers are cold…

REVIEW PLEASE!! I **NEED** REVIEWS!!


	13. One Number Away?

RavenGhost: Hi tiny ones. Well, I don't know if I should keep on doing review answers. Guess why…'Cause the only time I have to do it is right before school, and it takes so much time. Plus, my net is being an ass. And is FREEZING UP HERE!!! And I can't feel my hands. Stupid Carpal Tunnel Syndrome…

Aegis: RavenGhost doesn't own diddly squat. She does own Leaj, Charlie, The zombies, Accent, the riddle she made up, Shauni, a GameCube, a new Linkin Park CD, a jacket, a copy of SSBM, a copy of PN03, a copy of Beyond Good & Evil, a cookie, a radio-

RavenGhost: WE GET IT!!! GOD!! YES I KNOW!! I own a lot of crap. Just let me start!!!!

Aegis: Whatever. And she owns a teddy bear…

RavenGhost: I WHAT!? COME HERE YOU DEAD BAKA!! (chases Aegis around)

Raptor: (walks up) Looks like I'm posting it.

****

SORRY, CAN'T COME TO THE PHONE NOW. LEAVE A MESSAGE AFTER THE BEEP! BBBBEEEEEEEEPPPPPPP!!!!

"So…" Kirby said, "Who wants to open it?"

"I will." Leaj said as she stood on her tippy toes and slowly lifted the hatch open.

"See anything?" We asked.

"SHH! I'm listening…"

We all waited for her to give us the clear. After thirty more seconds, that happened.

"Nobody seems to be around…" she explained as she lifted herself up and into the castle. We stood still as we heard her voice again, "We're in the castle basement. Nobody comes here anymore. It was sealed off from the castle."

"So…how do we get in?" I asked as I pulled myself up onto the basement floor. Wow It was a lot colder up here. I liked the tunnel better…

"It was only sealed from one side, which is the outside. We should be able to go back from here." she explained as if it like science class. Okay…maybe it was like science, but that's not my point!

I turned around and helped the others up while Leaj tried to remember where that sealed door was. After fifty seconds I had gotten the last person up.

"I'm pretty sure I remember where it is now." she finally stated.

"How sure?" Samus asked.

"Um…56 sure, if you're wondering. But walking around is better than doing nothing!" Leaj explained, "Who knows? Maybe we'll find it along the way."

That was true. We all looked at each other and knew it. It was better to walk than rot away here thinking. So, we agreed.

"Good point." Link pointed out.

Yet again, we all looked at him.

"What?"

"Nevermind…" I mumbled as we started walking.

The basement wasn't much. I mean it was a basement, what could ya expect to find here? All we saw was dirt, dirt, and more dirt. Curse you evil dirt floors!

I stopped shaking my fist at the floor when I noticed Marth looking at me with a look. Okay…so maybe I was acting a little weird.

"Roy…why are you shaking your fist at the floor?"

"Because…it's a free country?" I replied.

He rolled his eyes and walked on. Whew! That was a relief! Now…I was really hoping that Leaj would find that stupid door! I was getting sorta tired. I mean, I fell from the sky, God Damnit! How could I _not_ be tired!?

"But Roy…" Charlie said.

"What?"

"We are no longer in America…so how can it be a free country?"

I looked at her, "Um…you take things way too seriously…"

"Found it!" I heard Leaj shout out.

We all ran over to her and saw a large black door. I mean HUGE. Very tall. But I'm going into too much detail.

"Please tell me you remember how to open it…" Charlie said.

"Um….." Leaj began.

We all looked at her, "You forgot, didn't you?"

"Oops?"

"Yeah. Oops really describes it…" Zelda said as she looked at the door. It had the same language on it as the riddle, "Perhaps Marth can help us out here."

We all looked at him. He sighed and walked up to the door. He looked at the words for a few seconds before reading.

"If you wish to pass…tell me the number one away from perfection…" he read, "The number one away from perfection? What's that?"

We all looked at each other. One away from perfection? What on God's Green Earth did that mean??? What number _was _perfection? More so, there was a prefect number!?

"Please tell me one of ya guys know!" I heard Kirby shout.

We all looked at each other with confused looks. I liked the riddle outside better…it was solvable! We could all see the confused looked we all had. One away from perfection…ARGH!! Why was everything so hard!?

"Um…guys?" I heard Samus ask.

"What?" Leaj replied.

"Are there supposed to be dead zombies rising out of the floor?"

"Eh?"

We all turned around. There were…well…a bunch of zombies. I mean a TON. Yeah, a ton! As in over a hundred more. Got it?

"Aw…fuck." Link mumbled.

Zelda looked at them, "It looks like we're fighting. Who is the weakest?"

We all looked at her, that is until Charlie raised her hand, "I still haven't recharged from the last usage of my Rose Shield."

Zelda nodded, "Then you stay here and try to figure out this riddle. We'll fight."

We all nodded, except Charlie that is.

"Me solve the riddle? I suck at riddles!" she said.

"Yeah…but you ruled in Math class!" Leaj countered, "It's a God Be Damned _number_! You HAVE to figure it out!"

I sighed and turned around. Then, I gasped as I barely dodged a sword, "Guys, just fight and leave Charlie alone!"

I saw the Smashers nod and run out to help me. What sucked about these zombies was that when ya killed one, it fucking came back! Man…I was really hoping that Charlie would figure out that riddle!

"Guys!" I heard Link yell, "This isn't working!"

"No, really?" I heard Marth ask.

Link death glared him, "Please tell me you know how!" he called out to Zelda.

She ducked under a sword and threw the zombie away, "Do I _look_ like I know everything!?"

"Yes…" I heard Link reply.

"Then if I did know everything, wouldn't I have answered that STUPID riddle!?" she screamed.

All of us, even the zombies, looked at her. Wow. We were fighting for our lives, and she starts yelling at her boyfriend…Oh yeah…life was so fucked up…

"I DON'T KNOW!!" Link yelled back.

"WELL MAYBE YOU SHOULD HAVE GRADUATED FROM HIGH SCHOOL THEN!!" she screamed back.

They kept on yelling back and fourth, and we watched. I mean, what was cooler? A boyfriend and girlfriend yelling at each other was cool. That's when a zombie said something.

"You two act like an old married couple…" he said in an old and raspy voice.

Zelda and Link looked at him. Well, he mush have been in a really good mood to die…again…

"Can we fight now?" Another zombie asked.

"Yeah, whatever…"

We all looked at the zombies as ore came, and they got closer…

**"CHARLIE!!!! HURRY UP!!!!!" **We all yelled at the top of our lungs.

"I'm working on it…" she mumbled from behind us.

And so, we were left to fight the evil zombies…again.

Man, this sucked…

****

EAT MORE CHICKEN!! SAVE THE FROGS!!!!!

RavenGhost: Well…I lost Aegis. Damn…so…do any of ya guys know the answer to my riddle??

PLEASE REVIEW!! REVIEWS ARE WARM!!!


	14. Fucked Up Day

RavenGhost: Hello tiny ones! Wazzup!?

Readers: …….

RavenGhost: Okay…don't answer me. Well, here's the next chappy. Don't be expecting the next one anytime soon. I've gonna be gone all day Saturady, and most of the day Sunday is gonna be spent trying to rest up from Saturady. So…there's my excuse for the next chapter. This one? I had a bad case of WB, and the server was broken, so I had to fix that cruddy piece of shit.

Aegis: RavenGhost does not own SSBM. Nintendo does. She does own Leaj, Charlie, Accent, and Shauni.

RavenGhost: And that number of perfection…it's real. I learned about it in Church School. (Holy Fuck…I LISTENED!) So, yeah. But your guesses were really good! Here's the next one!

CLEVENLAND ROCKS! CLEVELAND ROCKS! OHIO OHIO OHIO OHIO!!

Sucked wasn't even close to describing it. I mean…we had to fight off evil zombies, and Charlie was left to Figure out a riddle. LIFE SUCKED!!! Really, how could this fucking day get any more fucking worse!?

I let out a gasp of pain and stumbled backwards before noticing that my shoulder was badly cut. There was deep and long line of crimson blood pouring out of it. I turned around. I saw Charlie jump over me and kill the zombie before it got to me.

"You take care of the riddle! Leave them to me!"

I nodded and turned around. One less than perfection. 100 was a perfect score…

"99?" I asked the door. Nothing happened.

Damn! I guess that wasn't the right number, so…what was it? If only I knew what number equaled perfection. ARGH!! It wasn't 100. And I was guessing it wasn't ten…so what on God's Green Earth was it!?

God's Earth…for some unknown reason that phrase echoed over and over in my head. There was something about it.

The bible had always said that God had created the Earth and filled it with animals and what not. On the seventh day, he rested, because the Earth was perfect. And the Earth is the third planet from the Sun. That thought also popped in my head. Man, what weird things were going on here!?

So…you don't multiply 7 by three…you make it 7x7x7...so the number of perfection is 777! One number less (and the Japanese unluckiest number) is 666!

"666!" I told the door.

To everyone's happiness (except the zombies) the door opened with a loud creak.

"COME ON!" I called out to the guys as I ran out. The others followed.

"How do we close it?" Link asked.

"What is perfection?" I heard Marth ask while reading another sign.

"Oh, that's easy, it 777." I replied.

The door slammed shut right in the zombie's faces. Right there…was the coolest part of my fucked up day.

Everyone looked at me.

"Um…Roy?" Kirby asked.

"Hm?"

"How did ya figure out what number one less was?"

I was about to explain, but Leaj beat me to it.

"In case ya all forgot, we still need to stop Falcon. Because he's a Smasher, maybe one of you know?" she explained and asked.

I thought back to the smash days. Falcon was fast AND strong. The only weakness that I could see was that his recovery move didn't go as far as others would go. Perhaps that would help us out.

Then again…it was kinda good. But how did one stop him? I mean, he has short range and long range attacks! (Falcon Kick) Was there anyway to stop him? I couldn't remember! Everything was such a blur!

"Where's Shauni?" I heard Link ask.

Leaj thought about it for a moment, "If Shauni's anywhere, she'd be in the throne room."

"And that is…?" I asked.

"Would ya believe me if I told ya I forgot?"

We all fell over. This was hopeless! COMPLETELY HOPELESS! We're stuck in a big ass castle, this Shauni Queen is with Falcon, he has control of this place, and I somehow managed to figure out what one less than perfection was! Wow. A lot has happened on this fateful Friday.

"Well…if anything…wouldn't the throne room be up?" Zelda asked.

Figured. I mean, she was a princess. She had a throne room, so she was probably thinking about her place at the time. Eh, so did I…and it was true. The throne room was usually on a higher floor. I don't know why they do that, it's just always up there. Looking over the kingdom. Well, that's what I've been taught.

"Yeah…" Leaj replied, "Charlie? Do you know where it is?"

"Um…" Charlie answered as she thought, "I'm afraid that I forget where exactly it is…"

"Well…do you have a general idea?" Samus asked.

"Last time I was here, it was on the fifth floor. Does that help?"

"More than you'll ever know." Leaj mumbled.

"So…what floor are _we_ on?" Link asked.

Yet again, another good question. Wow, it's like we've all gotten smarter today. Marth can read a dead language, I can solve riddles, Leaj found her way into a castle, Link can ask good questions that actually apply to what's going on around here, Zelda can put together her castle with logic, and the rest of the guys have yet to become smart.

"Don't know." Leaj replied, "But we are on basement level. Let's work our way upward."

We all agreed on that. The last thing we wanted to do was stand around thinking, cause believe me, thinking is not what us Smashers are the greatest at. Pit us against each other, and we'll kick ass. Hand us a Math book, and we're lost beyond all belief.

"How do we get up?" Link asked.

Marth pointed over towards a large metal door. I looked closely at it. There was a switch next to it. Oh, I get it! It was an elevator! Wait…why was there an elevator in a castle?

Leaj walked over, "Well…that's odd. Who puts an elevator in a castle?"

We had no idea. Maybe Falcon did it cause he got so bored. I was growing tired of this guessing. We knew nothing! How were we supposed to get through this alive? Or dead…whichever came first.

"Better than nothing." she said as she pushed the up button.

After thirty seconds, the elevator came down. And it was rather large, too. We all walked in and Leaj pushed the third floor button.

The ride up wasn't much. I mean…it was annoying 'cause of all that elevator music, but still…when you have a little pink puffball that sings along with the music, ya get annoyed to the point of plotting murder against someone. (I wasn't really sure if you could get arrested for plotting murder, but still. It sounded pretty good at the moment.)

Zelda saw my look and she shot me a death glare. That stopped my murderous spree.

When the elevator finally got to the third floor, we saw the craziest, most fucked up thing ever…

MY WALKMAN. YOU TOUCH, YOU DIE!!!! HEHEHE…..

RavenGhost: Yes. I'm evil, and my WP Spell Checker is on the death bed. I'll have to fix that. Please review! REVIEWS ARE GOOD FOR ME!!!! Really!

Please review!


	15. The Throne Room

RavenGhost: Hi tiny ones!

Readers: Grrr…

RavenGhost: O.O Okay. I know it took FOREVER, but I can explain! I had Band! Lots of band! I had to work after school, practice for my tryout, go to band football games, get fitted for Concert Band, help out with filing, AND fix the Fuckin server on the band computer! (really, I did!) Please FORGIVE MELEE!!!!

Aegis: RavenGhost does not own SSBM. Nintendo does. She does OWN, Leaj, Charlie, Shauni, and Accent. And the plot. She own part of that.

RavenGhost: READ!!!

****

I'D BE LYING IF I DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING.

Okay, so it wasn't all _that _fucked up. It was actually very pretty. I preferred to think of it as…copyright fraud. My point was that this place looked a lot like fountain of dreams. I mean, there was water all over the floor, and it was in all seven colors of the rainbow. The next question was too hard to not avoid.

"Is this the throne room?" I asked.

Leaj looked around carefully. She was taking in every detail, every color, every crack…

"Um…I'm pretty sure this is it." she replied, "The only problem is where is Shauni? If anywhere, she'd be here…"

I looked around the room more carefully. There was an odd glass throne thinging. And a TON of stained glass windows.

"Somebody likes rainbows." We all heard Kirby point out.

He shut up when we all turned around and looked at him.

"What?" he asked.

"Kirby…" I heard Marth say, "I sometimes wonder if Link's smarter than you…"

"Thanks--hey…" Link replied.

Samus patted him on the shoulder, "It must suck to be you."

"Thanks for the encouragement." he replied to her bluntly.

I decided that this would be the best time ever to talk to Leaj. She did know how to stop Falcon. She looked up when I walked over.

"So…how do we stop him?" I asked.

"We need to make him fall within the hole that he created." she replied.

"So…how do we get him outside? I mean, it's not like we can make him go out." I answered.

"Where there's a will, there's a way. We just have yet to find it."

"I've heard that somewhere before." I mumbled.

"I believe I've said it before…" she replied as she stared off into space.

We grew quiet as we all tried to think of a plan. I mean, we all had the same basic idea, get Shauni and kill Falcon, but we had no way of making it work. How do we get him outside, how do we save Shauni, how do we stop him? All these and many more questions were racing through my and every else's heads, waiting to be answered.

"Perhaps we could ask him?" Charlie said.

"Huh?" we all asked as we turned to face her.

"Behind you guys!" she said as she pointed.

We took her advice and turned around. Guess who was there? Yep. Falcon. He stood there, in all his pride and glory, holding a young woman. I had to admit, she was rather pretty.

From what I could tell, she had glowing white hair that went down to her shoulders, she was wearing a long sleeved white dress, her eyes were closed so I couldn't tell you what those were, and there was some weird sort of diamond shaped white gem on her forehead.

"Falcon." I hissed.

"Roy…" he replied in the same state of matter, "I got tired of waiting, so I decided to take a walk around my castle. Imagine my surprise when I find all of you here. I thought you were all at the smash house."

"We know everything. How Mewtwo and you were partners, how you took over Accent once, and your little secret you keep locked away in your room!" Zelda said.

Falcon gave her a frivolous look, "Very good, princess. I didn't know you could think under all that blondeness."

Zelda only stared at him. He had hit a rather deep nerve, I could tell.

"How did you find out about this place?" I asked.

"Mewtwo, duh."

"No. I mean before the SSBM." I replied.

"Well, it was rather an accident than by force. I found this place three months after Charlie died. I was minding my own business and I found a portal. Hard to believe it, but it was in Akari's garden."

"Who?" we all asked.

"Akari was my mom." Charlie said, "She died when I was born."

"Yes." Falcon hissed, "It was all your fault!"

"That's why you killed her?" Marth asked, "Because your wife died while giving birth?"

"That's not a good reason." Kirby stated.

"SHUT UP!" We all yelled.

"Fine…" Kirby grumbled.

I turned around with the others to face Falcon. He was just standing there, smiling that stupid smile he loved.

"You want her?' he asked.

"YES!!" Link cried out.

We all looked at him. Man, if looks could kill…Link would be beyond dead. Way beyond dead.

Falcon sighed, "Ah, poor young diluted Link."

We could only watch with…well…whatever, as Link looked at him with a confused look.

"Eh?"

"Link, you're such an idiot…" I head Zelda mumble as he his her face in her hands.

Falcon smiled, "You want Shauni, and I know that Link, but…there's always a catch." he said as a white light glowed around him, "Meet me in the highest room of the tallest tower, and we'll talk more."

The light around him got brighter until we couldn't see. After a few minutes, yes a few minutes, not seconds, minutes, the light faded away. As you could guess, Falcon wasn't there.

"DAMN! THIS SUCKS!" I heard Samus scream out at the top of her lungs.

"No Shit, Sherlock." Marth replied.

"Relax!" We all heard Kirby say, "Remember? All we have to do it get into the highest room of the tallest tower!"

"Isn't that in a movie?" I heard Link ask.

"Could be." Zelda replied.

"I'm pretty sure it's in Shrek." Kirby replied.

We all stood there again, looking at him. If we could throw anyone out of the group, and replace them for someone smarter, Kirby would be that lucky one.

He finally noticed us staring, "What?" he asked with big, shining eyes.

"Kirby?" Link asked.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"I think, that for our sanity, you better keep your mouth shut."

"But--"

"SHUT UP!" we all yelled.

"Do you two know how to get where Falcon is?" I asked Leaj and Charlie.

"Um…do we?" Charlie asked Leaj.

I saw Leaj think it over, "No…this is the only room that I remember. Sorry, Roy."

"That's okay." I heard myself saying.

Yeah. This was great. Falcon was in the highest room of the tallest tower. We were here confused, because we don't know how to get there, and he has Shauni. Yeah. Life was soo good…

****

INSERT RANDOM BIG, BLACK, AND BOLD LETTERS HERE. YES. HERE. RIGHT HERE.

RavenGhost: Sorry it took so long! I'll have the next chapter up as soon as I can. I hope…

PLEASE REVIEW! I NEED REVIEWS! MY MAIL BOX HAS BEEN EMPTY WITHOUT THEM!!!


	16. Oceans and Islands

RavenGhost: Not much time to chat. Sorry I took so long! I can explain! My mom first erased my computer account and destroyed this story and every other I had. That means the chapter I was going to post. And my friend's grandfather died not too long ago. And my other friend was suspended and he doesn't know if he can pass first semester because he was gone so long. AND a friend of my was threatened to be shot by someone. AND I have EXAMS in ONLY 2 DAYS!!!!!!! I've been studying my ass off! I haven't the time to update now! But, just this once (because I have more than five minutes free) I'm updating. But don't expect me to update quickly after this! I have so much stuff to do, plus…I work after school. But I'll try to update as much as possible!

Disclaimer: RavenGhost owns nothing. Except Accent, that ocean, Jevlin Island, Leaj, and Charlie. And the plot?

WINDOWS WILL RULE THE WORLD!!! YESS! THEY WILL! MAWHAHAHAHHA!

Tallest tower my ass! This place was larger than Kirby's stomach! Which, in simplest terms for all you simple people, was REALLY big. That was the truth.

So, after spending, oh I donno…about 5 hours of running around, we found ourselves right back where we started.

Yep, in the throne room.

Damn, life--er I mean, afterlife--sucked. Really. It sucked!

After a few more minutes wasted by arguing, we decided to stop here and take a break. There had to be something we overlooked in our plan! But what? What did we overlook?

"Maybe we should try flying up!" Kirby suggested.

"No." Leaj replied, "There is a force field that protects the outside of the top half of the tower."

"Even if you did get there." I heard Marth say, "How would you defeat Falcon? I mean, look at what he did to this place in only a matter of minutes!"

"I have to agree with Marth." I said, "But still, there has to be someway of stopping him. Any ideas?"

"Remember Roy." Charlie answered, "He needs to fall through the crack. We need ideas on how to get him out."

"What if--" Kirby started.

"Luring him out with a pizza isn't going to do much." Marth mumbled before Kirby could finish his idea.

"I wasn't going to say pizza!" Kirby spat back, "I was going to say chicken."

"But you hate chicken." I replied.

"So? Caption Falcon LOVES chicken!"

"And you know this how?" Zelda asked.

"Um…I'll get back to ya on that."

"That's what I thought." she stated.

Uh. Nope. No plan here. Which, really isn't any real surprise.

"There's…nothing we can do?" Link asked.

"I never said that!" Zelda replied before his already ruined self confidence got any lower, "I just meant that we haven't found a way to do it yet."

"Oh…whatever."

We all felt like slapping /slicing /swallowing /shooting him right there and then. But if we did that, we would be left with quite a story to explain when we got back to the Smash House. I mean, IF we get back alive.

I saw Charlie staring at the throne. It was quite easy to tell she was thinking about something. Hopefully for a way of stopping Falcon. But nobody had one.

"What if--"

"NO KIRBY!!!"

"But--"

"KIRBY!!"

"Shut…up…" I managed to mumble without killing anybody. Damn, that was harder than I thought it would be.

"I've got it!" Samus suddenly yelled.

We all looked at her. We were ready to do anything she had to offer.

"Think about it…" she started.

"We're lost?" I heard Link ask.

We all saw Samus narrow her eyes, "No…not that! I meant that I have an idea of getting up there!"

"Please tell…" I urged.

"Well…think about it!" she exclaimed as we all watched with boredom, "We've always gone UP the stairs!"

"Yeah…" I said.

"What if we went down towards the basement?"

"In case you forgot…" I heard Marth start, "That's where we left those freaky zombies."

At the word zombie, Link screamed like a little girl and hopped into Zelda's arms, which, in turn, she dropped him five seconds later. I almost felt sorry for him, but you all know how it goes. Almost was the key word there.

We all watched as only a few more seconds later, Zelda hopped onto him and a fight cloud started.

"I think the Peanut Butter is getting to her head…" Kirby said.

"Eh?"

"Um…never mind!"

"That's what I thought…" I mumbled, "Yo! Link! Zelda??? Um…HELLO!?"

Both stopped fighting and turned to look at me, "Yeah?"

I held my breath, I was ready to explode at the next person…or thing to even consider talking to me, "Stop………fighting." I managed.

"Whatever." I heard Zelda mumble as she got off Link.

"Can we PLEASE try my idea?" Samus asked.

"NO way!" We all heard Kirby yell.

"Oh, and you have a better one?" Leaj asked.

"Well…duh!" He said.

"I say we vote." Marth said, "Whoever votes for Samus' plan raise your hand."

Well…I bet you can guess who raised their hands for that, yep…all of us. (well, except Kirby that is) Well, that was an easy decision. Samus' plan had won.

"Follow me!" she said as she ran off.

Yeah, we followed her. What else did ya expect? So…a few minutes later, we finally got to the first set of stairs that went down.

"Ladies first." I said as I moved away in a gentleman like gesture.

"Whatever." I heard Samus mumble as she walked down into the darkness, "Hey! Check this out!"

We all ran in and stopped. So…where were we?

All we saw around us was…water, Hell…we were even standing on it! Was this some kind of mystic ocean?

We all looked towards Leaj and Charlie for answers.

"Ask Leaj." Charlie said.

Leaj rolled her eyes, "I've heard of this place. It's the space between this world and the other."

"The Spirit and the Living?" I asked.

"In simplest terms…yes. How we got here is a mystery to me. I've never been here, but I've hear all about this place…"

"How wide is the Ocean?" Marth asked her.

"Endless. Well, that's what they say."

We all looked towards the emptiness this place had to offer. We didn't bother looking back to the door, for we already knew it was gone.

It was always gone.

"So…what do we do?" Link asked.

I could feel Zelda's temper slowly rise.

"Search me." I finally replied, "But there must be a way out of here."

"What's that?" Kirby asked as he pointed at a strange rock in the middle of the Ocean.

"I think it's Jevlin Island. Hey! This could be used to our advantage!" Leaj said.

"How so?" I asked.

"Jevlin Island is also known as the Time Island. The guardian there controls all of time--"

"Isn't that Father Time?" Kirby asked.

"No. That's for YOUR world. I'm talking about both our worlds! If we can get her to help us, well…we could go back to before you died Roy!"

Now…this caught my interest. Not die? I wouldn't mind doing that!

"How?" I asked.

Leaj smiled, "You would have to go back and save yourself. All of this happened because you're dead."

"Eh?"

"Think about it. If you hadn't died, Falcon wouldn't have found a way here. If you hadn't died, you could have ratted Falcon out, and the police would have recognized him as the one who killed Charlie! If you live…everyone that died here would…be okay." she explained to me.

I looked towards the island that could change all of this, the only thing that could free the others.

"Lets do it."

EXAMS ARE HARD AND THEY SUCK!!!! ARGH! MUST STUDY!!!!

RavenGhost: Love to hear from you. Review, bye!


	17. Jevlin's Pond

RavenGhost: Wazzup!? Well, my friggie exams are OVER!! WAHOO!! (dances) Party! And tomorrow I'm going to a Exams Are Over Party! Yay! In happiness that the fact exams are over, here's the next chapter! Only one more after this!

Some Random Guy: RavenGhost owns nothing…except Leaj, Charlie, Accent, Zodiac, Jevlin Island, and that freaky Ocean. There! Where's my five dollars?

RavenGhost: I lost it. (kicks him out) Enjoy!

EXAMS ARE OVER! WAHOO!! WAHOO! ALL RIGHT! PARTY ON! FREE BEER!

Walking on water is weird. Well, what would you think? Have YOU ever walked on an Ocean?

No? Didn't think so.

So, the guys and I walked for quite a while. We knew where we were heading, to Jevlin Island. Along the way a few questions popped into my mind. Only one person could even come close to answering them.

"Has anyone ever done this?" I asked Leaj.

"Done what? There are many different things that people have done."

"Traveled back in time." I replied.

"Hmm…" it was easy to tell that she hadn't thought about this in a while, "I'm not sure."

"What about Falcon?" Kirby asked.

"Eh?" Zelda replied…I think.

"What if he finds us before we get there?"

Charlie frowned, "I'm not sure. Please don't think like that."

"Postiveness never got anyone anywhere." Leaj stated as we walked along.

Then…Link started to get on our nerves.

"Are we there yet?" he asked.

"No…" I replied.

"Oh. Are we there yet??"

"NO…" Marth said that time.

"Oh…….are we--"

"NO LINK!!!!" Zelda screeched.

Yep. We had to get out of here soon, or at least keep those two apart for at least five minutes. I feared for out sanity.

"I vouch that we leave him behind." Samus stated to all of us.

I thought about this. Would it really be that bad?

Nah, not really.

"I'll shut up." we all heard Link mumble as he staggered behind us.

"How much further?" Charlie asked Leaj.

"About 56 miles."

We all stopped. 56 miles!? That was like…going around a high school track 224 times without stopping!!!

"Uh…is there a quicker way?" I asked.

Leaj thought about this…again, "I'll see what I can do for ya."

"What can YOU do!?" Kirby suddenly yelled, blowing off our eardrums.

I saw Leaj frown, "Just watch me, you stupid idiotic pink thing."

"HEY!"

"I'm sure she means that in the best possible way!" Charlie said quickly.

"No she doesn't." Link replied to all of us.

"Link…" Zelda said, "You have 5 seconds to shut up."

Link didn't quite get the meaning of that…and soon afterwards, they were fighting. Actually, Zelda was beating the shit outta Link, but that's still fighting…right? My point was...we had some entertainment. I stopped watching when I heard a noise.

I turned around, seeing a rather funny sight. Leaj was riding a great white shark over to us.

"GUYS!!!" she yelled.

The rest of us stopped fighting and looked at her. A great white shark? Well, it was better than nothing.

"Hop on. He won't wait forever." she stated as we all got on.

I was caught off guard as the shark jerked forward and shot off towards Jevlin Island. I heard screaming and turned around. Turns out Kirby was yelling for his life and hanging onto the shark's top fin while being blown in the wind. Now THAT was a funny sight. Wish I had my camera. We all laughed at that sight. Who wouldn't?

"We're here!" Leaj called out.

"Wow. That was faster than I thought." I replied as I hopped off, "So…this is it?"

She nodded as the others got off, "Yep! The one and only Jevlin Island! A selective few have been here."

"Eh?" Link asked.

"It means that very few people are allowed here, Link." Marth explained.

"Oh."

I looked at Jevlin Island while the others got off. It looked pretty normal, but here…I've learned that looks can be VERY deceiving.

Well, one of the Major things that stood out here was the fact that there were flowers everywhere, and a lot of palm trees. I looked up into the blue sky. There wasn't a cloud in sight. I looked around for the guardian that lived here, but I couldn't find her anywhere.

"Do you know where she is?" I asked.

"Nope. I don't even know her name. All I know is that she controls all time."

I sighed with annoyance. Looks like we'll have to find her the hard way. And that way ALWAYS took the longest.

"HI!"

We all turned around to see a…kid. Damn….I was really expecting more.

"HEY! What do you mean by that!?" she asked me.

I could feel my eyes widen in surprise. How did she know I was thinking that?  
"Because I'm physic, duh!" she spat.

I looked at her. She was almost as small as Kirby, give or take a few inches, she was wearing a green dress that went all the way down to her feet. I could barely see her green shoes under them. She had short white hair and was wearing a green headband with golden symbols on it. Her eyes were the deepest shade of Emerald Green I had ever saw.

"So…you want me to send him back to before he was killed?" she asked.

"Duh." Leaj replied, "I thought you said you were physic, remember?"

"Um…what's your name?" Zelda asked.

"I'm Zodiac. And you are Roy, Leaj, Charlie, Zelda, Link, Samus, Kirby, Marth, and I think that's all." she said, "You are seeking my help because Falcon has placed our world into peril and it's your fault."

We all looked at her.

"Well…you're right…except for the fact that it's not Roy's fault." Samus said.

"Whatever." Zodiac replied, "So…you want my help or not?"

"You'll help us?" Charlie asked.

"Hell yeah! Accent is as much of my home as it is yours." she said, "You already know how to save it. Roy…"

I looked at her.

"You have to go back in time before you got shot by Falcon. When you do…you **_must_** stop him from shooting you at all costs. Understand?"

"Yeah. But I'm sensing a catch."

"You're good." she replied, "Yep. A catch. You can't be seen by ANYONE, or else a whole lotta shit is gonna happen. Got that part?"

"Damn."

"Good." she laughed, "Just jump into that pond."

"What pond?" I asked. There was no pond.

She pointed behind me. The Ocean was gone and all that remained was a whole lotta sand and a small pond. Oh…that pond.

"Will it…" I began.

"If the other one brought you back to life…then this one will do what we need. But make this quick. You don't have much time."

"Okay." I replied.

We all turned and walked towards the pond that could change everything. This was our only option. Or go out there and fight Falcon, which I had no intention of doing.

I looked down into the water and saw the room that I was killed it. So…this would work? It better.

"Well, I guess this is good bye." I heard Leaj say.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Remember?" Charlie asked, "If you stop this…you won't die. If you don't die…you won't meet us…and we won't meet you."

"Not that it's a bad thing." Leaj quickly covered.

"What bout us?" Marth asked.

"Same deal. Roy won't die…and you guys won't remember a thing…if Roy succeeds, that is." Zodiac explained, "But I'm sure he will. Won't you Roy?"

"Stop scaring him!" I heard Leaj command.

"Um…guys?" Kirby asked.

"What?" Link said.

"Look up."

We did. Boy…I wish I didn't. All I could see was fire falling…and a really big fireball coming right for us…

"Falcon doesn't want you to do this. Roy you must go." Zodiac exclaimed.

"But what about you guys!?" I asked. The fireball was closer.

"Just GO!" Leaj yelled as she shoved me backwards into the pond.

For five seconds…everything seemed to slow down. I saw the fireball it, the shockwave head for my friends.

Then, all I saw was water…

THE ALIENS DID IT. I SWEAR! THEY DID IT! OH, SO YOU DON'T BELIEVE ME!?

RavenGhost: (sniff) Only one more chapter of my little baby. And over 190 reviews! I LOVE YOU GUYS!!! (gives you all hugs) I'm so happy! So many reviews! (sniff) Only one more chapter guys! YOU ALL ROCK! THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! Without you guys…I wouldn't have gone on anymore! You guys rock.


End file.
